Crazy Thing: My Tutor!
by Shin Ah Chan
Summary: CHAP 4 UP!Aku tak ingin jatuh cinta kalau rasanya sesakit ini! Seharusnya aku tak jatuh dalam pesonamu, Jung Yunho! Kau benar-benar menjijikkan! YunJae slight YunChul, KyuMin, ChangSu, YooSu. Warning: GENDER SWITCH!
1. Weird Princess

_Sungguh, sekarang aku menyesal._

_Mengapa aku tidak memaksa untuk ikut orangtuaku ke Amerika saja?_

_Atau mungkin… memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama?_

_Kurasa itu lebih baik, daripada harus menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang menyebalkan seperti Yunho._

.

.

.

Proudly present:

"**Crazy Thing: My Tutor! part. 1"**

.

.

By:

Shin Ah Chan

.

.

Rated: T

.

.

Main cast:

Jaejoong JYJ

Yunho TVXQ

Heechul Super Junior

.

.

Cameo:

Yoochun JYJ and Changmin TVXQ as staff

Junsu JYJ as Jaejoong's friend

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and Kyuhyun Super Junior as Jaejoong's friends

.

.

Warning: typo(s), alur kecepetan, abal, gender switch

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

_**Part One: Weird Princess**_

"Joongie_-ah_, dengarkan _appa_ sebentar saja. _Please_."

Tuan Kim duduk di sofa di sebelah putri semata wayangnya yang sedang asyik menonton TV tersebut. Sedangkan yang ditatap—ia hanya cuek saja sambil sesekali memainkan rambutnya yang panjang.

"Joongie-_ah_."

Panggil Tuan Kim lagi. _Yeoja_ itu—Kim Jaejoong, melirik malas ke arah _appa_-nya. Sungguh, ia tak ingin mendengarkan lebih jauh tentang apa yang akan dikatakan oleh _appa_-nya itu. Ia sudah tahu.

"Nah, Joongie_-ah_, _appa_ tahu ini akan berat bagimu. Apalagi mengingat kau seorang _yeoja_ yang baru berusia 15 tahun—"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya sambil mendesah pelan. Tuan Kim terlihat sedikit khawatir melihat reaksi putrinya, akan tetapi ia terus menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong.

"_Appa_ harap kamu tidak menyusahkan selama berada di Jepang sendirian nanti." Lanjut Tuan Kim.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tuan Kim segera beranjak dari sofa dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Jaejoong hanya mendengus sebal sambil mengganti-ganti _channel_ televisi, berharap ada yang menarik.

"Joongie_-ah_, _appa_ tahu kau rindu _eomma_-mu. Tapi, selesaikanlah dulu sekolahmu, baru bisa menemui _eomma_." Ucap Tuan Kim sambil memilih-milih kemeja yang akan dibawanya nanti. Jaejoong menatap sekilas ke arah _appa_-nya, lalu menyibukkan diri menonton televisi lagi. Ia tak ingin mempedulikan apapun untuk saat ini.

. . .

"_Annyeonghaseyo_,_ joneun _Park Yoochun_ imnida_, dan ini Shim Changmin." Sapa seorang _namja_ berkulit putih susu yang tak bisa dielakkan lagi kalau ia tampan. Sedangkan yang seorang lagi adalah _namja_ tinggi yang tampan, walaupun wajahnya sedikit kekanakan.

"_Nuguya_?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari dua orang _namja_ ini. Jelas saja ia kebingungan ketika mendapati mereka berdua berada di depan pintu apartemennya pagi-pagi sekali. Apalagi ini di Jepang, dan dua orang _namja_ tadi berbicara dengan bahasa Korea.

"Lho, kan tadi sudah perkenalan." Jawab si _namja_ tinggi sambil memasang _angelic smile_-nya.

"Maksudku, kalian itu err—siapa nama kalian tadi?"

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dua _namja_ itu.

"Yoochun dengan Changmin." Namja bernama Yoochun itu membenarkan perkataan Jaejoong.

"_Whoever_. Pokoknya kalian itu siapa pagi-pagi udah ada di depan rumah orang?" kata Jaejoong ketus. Namun, dua namja itu malah saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum satu sama lain. Tak lama, Yoochun mengeluarkan _ID card_ dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kami adalah staf dari SM International School. Dan anda, Kim Jaejoong, sudah terdaftar sebagai murid _VIP class_ untuk kelas 1 SMA, kami berdua kemari untuk menjemput anda." Jelas Yoochun. Seketika Jajeoong membulatkan matanya.

"MWO?" teriaknya spontan. Ia terus-terusan membaca satu persatu huruf yang ada di _ID card_ tersebut.

SM International School

Private school from Elementary until Senior High School

With best quality and profesional tutor

Seoul, South Korean.

"Korea? Jadi aku harus sekolah di Korea?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Yoochun dan Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"_What_? Siapa yang berani mendaftarkanku di sini?" Teriak Jaejoong frustasi.

"Tentu saja Tuan Kim, Jaejoong-_agashi_. Biaya untuk mendaftar di sini tidak murah lho, _agashi_. Anda sungguh beruntung memiliki _appa_ yang baik seperti Tuan Kim." Terang Yoochun tenang.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh _appa_-nya? Ia tahu kalau ia adalah anak yang bandel, tapi apakah harus sampai seperti ini?

"Nah, Jaejoong-_agashi_, sebaiknya anda segera bersiap-siap, karena kita akan segera berangkat."

. . .

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berada di tengah-tengah ruangan _audio visual _SM International School. Yah, dia sudah tiba di Korea beberapa saat lalu dan segera dibawa kemari. Ia sudah capek untuk sekadar memberontak ataupun berteriak-teriak.

"Peraturan pertama, tidak boleh membawa handphone ke dalam asrama. Peraturan kedua, tidak boleh bermesraan dengan _namjachingu_/_ yeojachingu_ selain atas izin tutor. Peraturan ketiga, selama pelajaran berlangsung tidak boleh berpelukan, berciuman, atau bahkan lebih dari itu selain atas izin tutor. Yang keempat, tidak boleh membawa _namjachingu/ yeojachingu_ ke dalam asrama, lagi-lagi selain atas izin tutor. Yang kelima—"

"STOP!"

Jaejoong mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Ia kini mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Semua itu benar-benar peraturan yang tidak bermutu sama sekali!" protesnya.

Semua yang berada di ruangan—para tutor, pengurus OSIS, dan beberapa staf berpandangan satu sama lain. Belum pernah ada yang berani memprotes kata-kata tutor senior yang ada di sini.

Sedangkan yang membacakan peraturannya tadi—atau bisa kita panggil tutor senior, hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan merendahkan. Sejenak ia menatap Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah, lalu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya—membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Apa masalah anda, Jaejoong-agashi?" tanya tutor senior tersebut sambil melangkah menuruni podium. Ia mendekati Jaejoong dan membuat _yeoja_ itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ng—hanya saja peraturan seperti itu kan saya tak akan membutuhkannya. Saya tak memiliki _namjachingu_, jadi—"

"Jadi anda bisa seenaknya menyuruh saya, tutor senior, berhenti berbicara?"

Semakin dekat _namja_ itu dengan Jaejoong, seringaiannya tampak semakin lebar. Yang berada di ruangan tersebut selain mereka berdua hanya mampu menahan nafas. Mereka tahu betapa mengerikannya tutor senior ini saat marah.

"Ng—bukan begitu tutor seni—"

GREP. Tanpa disangka oleh orang-orang yang berada di sana—apalagi oleh Jaejoong, bahwa saat ini tutor senior tengah menangkap pinggang Jaejoong dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Tu-tutor senior?"

Bahkan Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang _yeoja_ yang cukup sangar pun sampai tergagap saking kagetnya.

"Mulai saat ini, kau akan mendapat pelajaran privat dariku!" titah sang tutor.

Dua staf yang membawa Jaejoong kemari—Yoochun dan Changmin perlahan mengembangkan senyum mereka, mengabaikan Jaejoong yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

. . .

Jaejoong POV*

13 Desember 2011. Kurasa hari ini dan kemarin adalah hari sialku. _Appa_-ku mendaftarkanku pada sekolah yang aneh yang ada di Korea ini. Memang, gedung sekolah ini megah dan keren, apalagi fasilitasnya yang tak usah diragukan lagi. Akan tetapi, tutor-tutor di sinilah yang membuatku _stress_! Ditambah lagi _handphone_-ku disita. _Shit_!

Kabarnya aku ditempatkan pada kelas VIP yang ternyata hanya diisi oleh lima orang siswa saja. Mereka dididik langsung oleh tutor-tutor yang sudah senior di sini. Tutor senior di sini antara lain Choi Seunghyun-_ssi_, Bang Cheolyong-_ssi_, Lee Howon-_ssi_, Park Jungsoo-_ssi_, dan tak lain tak bukan adalah Jung Yunho!

Di hari pertamaku, di depan seluruh staf dan tutor, ia malah memelukku dan mengatakan kalau aku akan mendapatkan pelajaran privat darinya! Bisa dibayangkan betapa tak warasnya namja itu!

"Joongie_-ah_." Terdengar suara yang sangat tak asing lagi bagiku. Begitu kutolehkan wajahku ke asal suara, betapa kagetnya aku mendapati Jung Yunho sudah berada di depan pintu kamarku. Sungguh sangat disayangkan _namja_ seperti dia malah panjang umur. Kututup buku _diary_-ku dengan cepat dan bersiap untuk membentak _namja_ ini—hal yang sempat tak berani aku lakukan.

"_Mwoya_?" teriakku dari atas tempat tidur. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu beranjak mendekatiku. Setelah itu ia malah terlihat santai duduk di tepi tempat tidurku.

"_Such a rich person_. Kamar ini didesain khusus untuk memberikan kenyamanan pada siswa-siswi yang berada di kelas VIP. Tak ada teman sekamar, tak ada kecoak, dan yang paling penting, fasilitasnya yang terlengkap." Komentarnya sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

Aku hanya terdiam sebentar—malas menanggapi namja satu ini. Namun, saat aku berniat memperhatikannya, ternyata ia sedang menatapku. Cukup lama sampai ia memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah. Sungguh membuatku sangat risih!

"_Where are you looking at_? _My privat tutor_?" sindirku. Ia hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya.

Ia memperhatikan kamarku lagi, sebelum akhirnya berdiri.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu sebelum tidur, jangan membawa _namjachingu_-mu kemari, oke?" godanya sambil berlalu pergi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya _namjachingu_! Dan sekarang masih siang, aku tak mau tidur!" teriakku frustasi. Sungguh, _appa_, ini adalah ide yang sangat buruk.

. . .

Sangat berbeda dengan opiniku kemarin. Kelas VIP itu keren. Sungguh keren, dan ini membuatku bersemangat kembali. Menurut kalian, bagaimana dengan ruangan berukuran 100 m2 dilengkapi dua _whiteboard_, LCD Proyektor keluaran terbaru, 4 _speaker_ di masing-masing sudut, sebuah _laptop_ pada masing-masing meja, dan _full _AC. Hebat bukan? Bagaimanapun aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini di sekolah lamaku.

Ups, aku melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting, yang membuatku begitu bahagia: menggunakan baju bebas!

Sungguh, sekolah ini akan benar-benar menjadi surga apabila tutor senior itu diberhentikan, atau paling tidak, ia tidak usah mengajar kelas VIP. Namun tampaknya akan sangat sulit, karena justru ialah yang menjadi penanggungjawab kelas VIP.

Author POV*

"_Annyeonghaseyo, joneun _Jung Yunho_ imnida._ Dan saya adalah penanggungjawab kelas VIP ini. Kalian adalah siswa-siswi yang beruntung, karena berhasil mengalahkan ratusan siswa untuk dapat belajar di sini."

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya—bingung. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah menjalani tes ataupun hal semacam itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya—tiga anak perempuan dan seorang anak laki-laki sedang tersenyum penuh rasa bangga.

'Apa mereka masuk kemari melalui jalur tes? Lalu kenapa aku tidak?' pikir Jaejoong bingung.

"Oh ya, sebagaimana peraturan yang sudah saya sebutkan kemarin, agar kalian selalu mematuhinya, karena jika kalian melanggar, maka saya sendiri yang akan turun tangan." Tegas Yunho sekali lagi. Seisi kelas mengangguk, namun Jaejoong hanya melirik malas.

'Peraturan yang tidak bermutu itu? Malas sekali.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

"_And then_, bisa kita berkenalan dengan maju satu-persatu? _Can you introducing yourself_?" Tawar Yunho yang segera disambut dengan anggukan lagi oleh para murid. Dan perkenalan dimulai dari satu-satunya namja yang ada di kelas—Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, joneun _Cho Kyuhyun_ imnida_. Karena aku adalah satu-satunya namja di kelas, aku harap kalian para yeoja tidak mengejar-ngejarku sebagaimana sekolah lamaku dahulu." Terang Kyuhyun narsis. Sontak saja Jaejoong _ilfeel_, akan tetapi teman sekelas Jaejoong yang lain seperti Sungmin dan Eunhyuk malah tertawa melihatnya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, joneun_ Lee Hyukjae _imnida_. Tapi kalian bisa panggil aku Eunhyuk. Jika kalian berminat pada _dance_, maka kalian bisa menghubungiku. _Bangaseupnida_." Terang _yeoja_ mungil dengan rambut blonde tersebut. Dari awal melihatnya saja Jaejoong sudah merasa ngeri, ia berpikir kalau _style yeoja_ ini awut-awutan.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, joneun_ Xiah Junsu_ imnida_. Apa salah satu dari kalian berminat mengikuti ekstrakurikuler paduan suara bersamaku? Pokoknya, jika kalian berminat segera hubungi aku ya. _Gamsahamnida_." Kali ini yeoja dengan rambut sebahu dan badan yang cukup berisi. Suaranya sangat lembut dan indah akan tetapi Jaejoong malah menguap beberapa kali.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, _joneun_ Lee Sungmin _imnida_. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku sangat suka warna pink, dan aku juga master of martial arts, jadi jangan terkecoh dengan penampilan manisku ini yah. _Bangaseupnida yeorobun_." Perkataan yeoja manis dengan badan cukup berisi tersebut berhasil membuat Jaejoong melirik malas ke arahnya. T-shirt warna pink, bando warna pink, dan rok warna pink, oh ayolah, terlalu _matching_!

"Dan yang terakhir, Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_."

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersentak. Padahal ia berniat untuk diam saja dan tak mengindahkan perkataan Yunho, akan tetapi seringaian Yunho membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri dan segera maju ke depan kelas.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Kim Jaejoong _imnida_. _Bangaseupnida_."

Sangat singkat, namun meninggalkan kesan yang cukup luar biasa dalam benak siswa-siswi yang lain. Pasalnya, mereka yang belum melihat Jaejoong secara keseluruhan karena ia terus menunduk atau menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut panjangnya, kini bisa menikmati kecantikan Jaejoong. Yeoja itu cukup tinggi dengan surai madunya yang panjang bergelombang, ditambah dengan penampilannya yang _stylish_. Mau tak mau orang-orang akan mengakui kecantikannya yang menguar berlebihan itu.

"_And now.. shall we start_?"

Yunho tersenyum ramah membuyarkan pandangan keempat orang muridnya tersebut dari Jaejoong. Mereka semua segera mengangguk—termasuk Jaejoong, walaupun dengan alasan yang lain.

~Skip~

Breaking time*

"Jaejoong-_ssi_, tadi saat pelajaran bernyanyi, suaramu sangat indah. Bagaimana kalau kau masuk ke dalam klub paduan suara?" Junsu menggeser kursinya mendekati Jaejoong. Namun _yeoja_ itu masih cuek dan berkutat dengan buku bahasa inggris-nya.

"Tidak, kalau menurutku gerakan _dance_-mu yang lebih hebat. Bagaimana kalau kau masuk klub _dance_ saja?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang duduk di depan meja Jaejoong, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk merayu _yeoja_ itu. Namun sama saja, _yeoja_ itu tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_, kau punya gelang warna pink yang cantik, mau membaginya denganku?" Dan lagi-lagi hanya perkataan Sungmin yang bisa membuat Jaejoong melirik ke arahnya. Ia yang sadar sedang dilirik—bahkan ditatap tajam oleh Junsu dan Eunhyuk, malah nyengir dan membentuk huruf 'V' dengan kedua jarinya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum berdiri dan menatap ketiga yeoja itu satu persatu.

"Junsu, Eunhyuk, Sungmin…"

Yang ditatap malah mengerjapkan mata mereka beberapa kali—berharap Jaejoong akan memberikan berita bagus. Akan tetapi, Jaejoong malah melirik sinis dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu, baru ia menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga yang belum bergeming sama sekali.

"_Don't disturb me anymore_._ I will never choose anything even if it just one of you_."

Setelah mengatakan hal nista seperti itu, Jaejoong segera meninggalkan kelasnya, dan mencari jalan menuju atap gedung. Ia sebenarnya mau saja berteman dengan mereka bertiga, hanya saja ia belum siap untuk mempunyai teman baru.

. . .

Dan disinilah Yunho sekarang. Sesekali ia menatap ke arah cermin, lalu merapikan rambutnya. Sesaat kemudian ia tampak tak puas, dan mengulangi kegiatan merapikan rambut lagi. Begitu terus menerus hingga ia tak menyadari ada dua telapak tangan yang siap menerjang punggungnya.

PLAK!

"Aiishh _appo_!" Rintih Yunho sambil memegangi punggungnya. Ia segera menoleh untuk melihat setan macam apa yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya di ruang kerja pribadinya. Ia tersenyum sekilas ketika menyadari siapa yang memukulnya tadi.

"Yunho-_ah_, _jeongmal bogoshippeo_." Ucap _yeoja_ yang memukulnya tadi sambil memeluk punggung Yunho dari belakang. Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapinya.

"Yunho-_ah_! Kau tidak merindukanku?" kesal _yeoja_ itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Yunho segera menggeleng kecil. Ia melepaskan pelukan _yeoja_ itu lalu berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"_Noona_, sudah kukatakan bahwa hubungan kita telah berakhir, _ne_?" tegas Yunho sambil menatap lurus ke manik mata _yeoja_ yang tak bisa dikatakan jelek—bahkan bisa dibilang sangat cantik. _Yeoja_ itu mendecih sekilas, lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho.

"Yunho-_ah_, aku tak peduli. Yang penting kau bersamaku." Ucap _yeoja_ itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho. Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho. Namun hanya tinggal satu senti lagi, Yunho segera menjauhkan tubuh_ yeoja_ itu dari tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada_ yeoja_ itu, sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"_Mianheyo_, _jeongmal mianheyo_—" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus pipi _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang kucintai." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lagi.

_Yeoja_ itu memasang wajah masam sekaligus penasaran dengan perkataan Yunho. Seseorang yang dicintai Yunho?

"Oh ayolah, Yunho-_ah_! Kau hampir tak pernah menghabiskan waktumu selain untuk pekerjaan! Apa ia salah satu staf di sini?" selidik _yeoja_ itu. Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu? Jangan-jangan ia murid di sini?"

Kali ini Yunho diam saja, ia bahkan tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan _yeoja_ itu. Merasa mendapatkan jawabannya, _yeoja_ itu segera berdiri dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ia muridmu? Di kelas VIP itu?" Teriaknya. Namun reaksi Yunho masih sama dengan yang tadi—diam saja. Dengan menahan geram, ia beranjak meninggalkan Yunho, dan berteriak,

"Lihat saja Yunho-_ah_! Akan kucari tahu siapa _yeoja_ itu! Katakan padanya kalau ia harus berhati-hati saat mempunyai masalah denganku, Kim Heechul!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, _yeoja_ itu—Kim Heechul, segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho. Namun Yunho tampak acuh, ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya—membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Maaf saja, _yeoja_-ku itu bukan _yeoja_ biasa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued

.

.

.

.

Hyaaaaa ampun deh ini FF jadinya aneh banget

Chap ini sengaja dibikin pendek buat ngelihat respon dari readers ^^

Jeongmal mianheyo sebelumnya, karena Ahchan bukan cassie jadi nggak terlalu ngerti watak-wataknya oppadeul~

Tapi jangan salah menilai, Ahchan bikin FF YunJae bukan karena apapun, tapi karena ketertarikan Ahchan sama pair YunJae dan kecintaan Ahchan sama Jaeppa & Minppa ^^

Oh ya, maaf bagi yg minta sekuel _A Little Thing Called Love_ sama _We Meet Again on Seventeen_,

Atau kelanjutan _My Freakly Boy_ sama _It's Complicated_…

Jeongmal mianhamnida, Ahchan belum bisaT-T semua masih tergarap setengah2… apalagi Ahchan lagi UTS #alasan

Ahchan tidak menyia-nyiakan ide yg mengalir, jadi Ahchan menggarap FF ini duluan…

Jeongmal mianhamnida readerdeul T_T

.

.

Pokoknyaaa, jeongmal gamsahamnida bagi yang mau meninggalkan review untuk fic ini^^

Bagi yang tidak, silahkan kok silahkan tak apa XD

.

.

.

.

Wanna review?

V

V

V

V


	2. First Study Tour

_Sungguh, sekarang aku menyesal._

_Mengapa aku tidak memaksa untuk ikut orangtuaku ke Amerika saja?_

_Atau mungkin… memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama?_

_Kurasa itu lebih baik, daripada harus menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang menyebalkan seperti Yunho._

.

.

.

Proudly present:

"**Crazy Thing: My Tutor! part. 2"**

.

.

By:

Shin Ah Chan

.

.

Rated: T

.

.

Main cast:

Jaejoong JYJ

Yunho TVXQ

Heechul Super Junior

.

.

Cameo:

Yoochun JYJ and Changmin TVXQ as staff

Junsu JYJ as Jaejoong's friend

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and Kyuhyun Super Junior as Jaejoong's friends

.

.

Warning: typo(s), alur kecepetan, abal, gender switch

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

_Ia beranjak meninggalkan Yunho, dan berteriak,_

"_Lihat saja Yunho-ah! Akan kucari tahu siapa yeoja itu! Katakan padanya kalau ia harus berhati-hati saat mempunyai masalah denganku, Kim Heechul!"_

_Setelah mengatakan itu, yeoja itu—Kim Heechul, segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho. Namun Yunho tampak acuh, malah ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya—membentuk sebuah seringaian._

"_Maaf saja, yeoja-ku itu bukan yeoja biasa."_

.

.

_**Part Two: First Study Tour**_

Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Hari pertama ini sangat melelahkan baginya. Apalagi saat istirahat tadi ia terus mencari tangga menuju atap, namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan satupun jalan menuju atap dan malah kehabisan waktu istirahat. Akhirnya ia memasuki kelas dengan langkah gontai dan wajah yang seolah berkata jangan-dekati-aku-kalau-kau-tak-mau-mati.

"Capek sekali. Pelajaran pertama fisika, lalu menyanyi dan _dance_, setelah itu matematika, dan yang terakhir bahasa inggris." Gumamnya saat ia bersiap memasuki alam mimpi. Namun belum sempat ia terlelap, suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya terjaga. Meski begitu, ia enggan untuk sekadar membuka mata. Ia tahu siapa yang mungkin saja datang pada sore hari seperti ini.

"Joongie-_ah_."

Tuh, kan. Jaejoong benar. Ia sangat mengenal suara yang terus mengganggunya sejak kepindahannya kemari. Alih-alih menjawab, Jaejoong malah memiringkan badannya sehingga kini Yunho berada di belakangnya.

"Yah, udah tidur, nggak bisa digangguin nih." Rengek Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan di balik punggungnya. Namun, bukannya segera pergi, Yunho malah duduk di tempat tidur Jaejoong dan memandang _yeoja_ itu dari belakang.

"Ternyata kau memang seorang Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum manis. Ia mendekati tubuh yeoja itu, sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kaget langsung mengambil posisi duduk menghadap Yunho. Tangannya memasang kuda-kuda seolah-olah ia akan menyerang Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jaejoong. Ia sangat heran saat melihat Yunho memasang ekspresi setenang mungkin.

"Mencium keningmu." Jawabnya santai—terlalu santai malah. Jaejoong menautkan alisnya sejenak, sebelum mendengus kesal dan kembali berbaring pada tempat tidurnya. Ia sadar kalau ia tak dapat berbicara secara normal dengan _namja_ satu ini.

"Nggak jadi marah?" goda Yunho. Jaejoong berusaha untuk cuek, akan tetapi Yunho terus menggodanya hingga ia terpaksa duduk kembali.

"_What do you want from me_?" teriak Jaejoong kesal. Yunho terkekeh kecil menanggapi reaksi Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Aku hanya mau mengingatkan, kalau tidur kunci pintu dulu. Sudah lupa yah?"

Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong _sweatdrop_. Karena hal seperti itu ia harus merelakan tidur siangnya?

"_Omona_, Jung Yunho! Kalau hanya untuk berkata seperti itu seharusnya kau tidak usah sampai mengganggu tidurku!" Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia yakin sekali kalau ia terus-terusan bersama _namja_ ini, maka ia bisa darah tinggi.

Yunho mengulas senyumnya. Perlahan ia naik ke tempat tidur dan mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera mundur beberapa langkah, akan tetapi ia malah terpojokkan di tembok.

"Mengerti? Kalau pintumu tidak dikunci, bisa saja ada seorang _namja_ yang akan melakukan ini."

Yunho memainkan rambut Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya ia tempelkan di tembok—sehingga ia seperti mengurung Jaejoong. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ada, Jaejoong berhasil mendorong mundur Yunho.

"Satu-satunya_ namja_ yang akan berbuat mesum itu kau, tahu!" teriaknya sambil beranjak berdiri. Namun kali ini Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong sehingga membuat _yeoja_ itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Perlahan dielusnya surai madu milik Jaejoong dan sesekali mengecupnya.

"Ssshh… sekali-kali patuhlah kepadaku. Aku hanya tak ingin ada _namja_ brengsek yang memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyentuhmu. Aku tak suka itu."

Deg deg deg

Ucapan Yunho yang sangat lembut pada Jaejoong itu sukses membuat Jaejoong berdebar-debar. Apalagi ia dapat mencium wangi maskulin yang ada pada tubuh Yunho. Sungguh membuatnya terbuai, dan nyaris lupa bahwa ia sedang marah kepada Yunho tadi.

"Kau mengerti, Joongie-_ah_? Apa jawabanmu?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho.

"Nah—karena kau sudah mengerti—"

Yunho menjauhkan tubuh Jaejoong dari tubuhnya—membuat _yeoja_ itu sedikit kecewa. Ia menatap intens pada Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya mengecup lembut pipi Jaejoong, sehingga _yeoja_ itu tersentak kaget.

"—kau harus mau menjadi murid privatku, oke?" lanjut Yunho sambil menyeringai. Sebelum Jaejoong bisa memprotesnya, Yunho segera berlari keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

Deg deg deg

Jaejoong sungguh tak mengerti mengapa jantungnya bisa berdebar sekencang ini. Apa ia mulai menyukai Jung Yunho, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tutornya sendiri?

Oh ayolah, Kim Jaejoong masih punya harga diri dan gengsi yang berlebihan untuk mengakuinya.

"Aiiish… aku bisa gila kalau kelamaan berada di sini. _Appa_, cepatlah pulang dan selamatkan putrimu ini." Lirih Jaejoong. Ia berdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

. . .

"Namaku adalah Kim Heechul, aku adalah tutor kalian yang baru. Spesialisku adalah matematika, kalian mengerti?"

Pada hari kedua ini kelas VIP dikagetkan dengan munculnya seorang _yeoja_ berusia sekitar delapan tahun di atas mereka. _Yeoja_ itu memakai setelan biru dengan rok sepuluh centi di atas lutut. Ditambah lagi, wajahnya yang sangat cantik membuat seisi kelas terpesona—tak terkecuali Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia sangat mengagumi kecantikan tutor barunya ini yang menurutnya—nyaris sempurna. Meski selama ini ia jarang menyadari kalau ia mempunyai pesona yang sama besarnya.

"Oh, ya, karena aku sangat tak suka dipanggil ibu, atau bahkan _adjhumma_, mulai hari ini kalian semua kuizinkan memanggilku '_noona_' dan '_eonnie_' saja." Terang Heechul lagi. Ia mengulas senyum termanisnya kepada calon murid-muridnya itu—menutupi niatnya yang sebenarnya.

Heechul memperhatikan muridnya satu persatu. Ia mulai dari Cho Kyuhyun, satu-satunya _namja_ di kelas yang wajahnya lumayan tampan.

'Mana mungkin dia pacarnya Yunho.' Batin Heechul merutuki kebodohannya. Ia lalu beralih ke seorang _yeoja_ mungil dengan rambut caramel sebahu, Lee Sungmin.

'_Yeoja_ ini cukup manis, dan ayo kita lihat apakah ia _yeoja_-nya Yunho atau bukan.' Batin Heechul. Ia memanggil Sungmin maju ke depan kelas dan memberikan pertanyaan yang cukup sulit. Sungmin butuh waktu cukup lama hingga ia bisa menyelesaikannya. Setelah ia menulis jawabannya di papan tulis, Sungmin memberikan spidol tersebut kepada Heechul dan tersenyum ramah.

"Aku hebat, kan, Heechul-_eonnie_?" kata Sungmin membanggakan dirinya. Heechul tersenyum ramah—yakin sekali kalau Sungmin yang kelewat ceria dan _childish_ itu bukanlah tipe _yeoja_ kesukaan Yunho.

Pelajaran kembali berlangsung dengan tenang. Heechul masih sibuk menerangkan beberapa materi pelajaran sambil tetap memperhatikan murid-muridnya. Kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada Xiah Junsu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Heechul mendekati Junsu—berkedok meneliti catatannya.

"Lho, Junsu-_agashi_? Bagaimana bisa ini menjadi 14? Apa kau tidak menelitinya dengan baik?" ujar Heechul ketus. Ia memang sengaja memberikan beberapa soal yang cukup sulit kepada beberapa muridnya tadi. Yah, hanya beberapa saja.

"E-eh? Tapi kan saya belum—"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Cepat kerjakan dengan baik! Begini saja tidak bisa!" bentak Heechul. Refleks Junsu tersentak karena bentakan Heechul. Melihat wajah Junsu yang mau seakan mau menangis, Heechul yakin sekali kalau _yeoja_ lembut ini bukanlah _yeoja_-nya Yunho. Dengan cepat ia meminta maaf dan meminta Junsu mengerjakan dengan lebih baik—dengan nada yang lembut.

'Kalau begitu tinggal dua orang ini.' batin Heechul sambil memperhatikan Eunhyuk dan Jaejoong dari balik buku cetaknya. Baru akan ia memulai aksinya lagi, ternyata bel sudah berbunyi. Akhirnya ia berpura-pura menyuruh Eunhyuk dan Jaejoong membantunya sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Hari ini saya mendapat kesan yang baik tentang kelas ini. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan, murid-murid, _annyeong_." Ucap Heechul sambil berlalu keluar—tentu saja dengan seringaian khas seorang Kim Heechul.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kelas tersebut bahkan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia berdiri di seberang gedung utama yang berada pada lantai yang sama dengan kelas VIP.

"Silahkan mulai saja aksimu, _noona_, tapi berhati-hatilah karena kau akan menerima akibatnya jika berani menyentuh _yeoja_-ku." Ucapnya penuh penekanan pada setiap kata. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kelas, namun pandangannya melembut saat menatap Jaejoong.

"Joongie-_ah_, kau harus menjadi milikku secepatnya."

. . .

Heechul menajamkan pandangannya, kedua _yeoja_ itu sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya saat ini. Eunhyuk memakai _t-shirt_ kuning senada dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai, celana _jeans_ selutut, dan _sneakers_ merah. Sedangkan Jaejoong memakai _sweater_ warna pastel dengan _legging_ hitam, dan _wedgest_ senada dengan _sweater_-nya setinggi 10 cm. Rambutnya ia ikat asal-asalan ke samping. Berantakan namun sangat cantik. Keduanya berjalan beriringan tanpa saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"Nah, Eunhyuk-_ssi_, Jaejoong-_ssi_, mari duduk di bangku di taman belakang saja." Tawar Heechul ramah. Eunhyuk dan Jaejoong menautkan alisnya—tak mengerti apa maunya orang ini, akan tetapi mereka cuek saja dan mengikuti Heechul ke taman belakang.

Suasana taman belakang sangat sejuk saat itu. Angin yang sesekali berhembus membuat pepohonan yang cukup banyak bergerak-gerak berirama. Di tengah-tengah pohon mapel yang ada, terdapat bangku panjang berwarna putih yang sangat kontras dengan pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Mereka—Heechul, Jaejoong dan Eunhyuk duduk di bangku tersebut dan berbasa-basi sebentar.

"Nah—aku dengar kalau kalian berdua adalah _dancer_ terbaik di kelas." Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum ramah. Eunhyuk dan Jaejoong berpandangan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Apa kalian tahu kalau klub _dance_ di sekolah ini cukup terkenal?" tanya Heechul lagi, dan mereka kembali mengangguk.

"Tentu saja saya tahu, _eonnie_. Kan saya anggota klub _dance_." Ujar Eunhyuk polos.

"Wah kalau begitu kebetulan sekali, Eunhyuk-_ssi_. Sebenarnya ada lomba dance untuk tingkat SMA, apa kalian berminat mengikuti?"

Eunhyuk segera mengangguk antusias, sedangkan Jaejoong dengan tegas menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya tidak tertarik, _eonnie_." Ucap Jaejoong sarkatis. Namun rupanya Heechul tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu Eunhyuk-_ssi_ yang akan mengikuti lomba dan mendapatkan training dari salah seorang temanku." Ucap Heechul dingin, lalu mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk. Jaejoong yang merasa diacuhkan beranjak dari bangku tersebut dan meninggalkan mereka berdua—tanpa tahu Heechul sedang menyeringai.

'Jadi _yeoja_-mu itu Kim Jaejoong? _Well_, aku akan membuat yeoja-mu itu merasakan apa yang kau perbuat padaku, Yunho-_ah_!'

. . .

"_Yang pertama, aku menyukai yeoja yang kuat. Lalu, aku menyukai yeoja yang tegas, sedikit galak lebih baik. Hmm, dan aku tidak terlalu menyukai yeoja yang ceria dan suka melakukan aegyo." Terang Yunho sambil tertawa._

"_Kalau begitu aku tipemu dong?" tanya Heechul antusias. Yunho tersenyum sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk._

"_Berjanjilah, noona, kau tak akan pergi meninggalkanku."_

"_Aku janji."_

Yunho memejamkan matanya, jemarinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia memegangi pelipisnya yang dirasa berdenyut-denyut. Entah mengapa justru di saat seperti ini luka masa lalunya terbuka tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. Hatinya kini sakit mengingat setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh _yeoja_ yang pernah begitu dicintainya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, sebelum menyesap kopi pahitnya.

"_Noona_, seharusnya kau tak usah kembali…" lirih Yunho. Kini pandangannya beralih ke berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Belum ia tandatangani sama sekali, padahal itu bahan _meeting_ penting untuk besok, sementara jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Tok tok tok

Yunho menatap datar ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya. Terlihat siluet seorang _namja_ yang cukup tinggi. Walaupun hanya siluet, tapi Yunho sudah sangat hapal dengannya.

"Masuklah, Changmin-_ah_."

Terbukalah pintu ruang kerja Yunho dan kini tampaklah _namja_ tinggi yang tampan dengan senyuman khasnya.

"_Hyung_, ini sudah jam sebelas malam." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Yunho. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di sebelah kursi Yunho sambil mengamati _hyung_-nya itu. Namun Yunho tak bergeming, kini tangannya malah sibuk membolak-balikkan berkas-berkas meski ia tak begitu konsentrasi. Changmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan.

"_Hyung_, istirahatlah, kau bisa lanjutkan itu besok." Ucap Changmin lagi. Yunho menoleh kepada Changmin dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ini masih banyak, Min." ucapnya datar lalu kembali berkutat pada berkas-berkasnya. Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu—sudah menduga kalau _hyung_-nya bakal sekeras kepala ini.

"Jangan-jangan, ini karena Heechul-_noona_?" celetuk Changmin asal. Namun kali ini Yunho sukses menatap tajam ke arah Changmin.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Min!" teriak Yunho geram. Changmin yang tak menyangka kalau _hyung_-nya bakal semarah ini refleks menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia sangat takut kalau _hyung_-nya ini marah.

"_Mi-mianhe_, _hyung_." Ucap Changmin pelan. Yunho menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap nanar ke arah Changmin.

"Ng—mungkin kau benar, Min. Rasanya aku butuh liburan." Ucap Yunho bernada putus asa.

Yunho dan Changmin tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada seseorang yang sedang menguping. Ia menyunggingkan seringaian terbaiknya, sebelum berkata dengan pelan, sangat pelan…

"_It's show time_, Yunho-_ah_."

. . .

"_Mwo_? Baru seminggu sudah _study tour_?" teriak Jaejoong kaget. Yoochun dan Changmin jadi harus menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

"Hmm—ini keinginan kepala sekolah." Ucap Yoochun santai.

"Siapa sih kepala sekolah yang kurang kerjaan gini?" teriak Jaejoong lagi. Yoochun dan Changmin berpandangan sebentar, sebelum mengulas senyum yang pasti disukai _yeoja_ manapun. Oh, kecuali Jaejoong. Ia tidak terpesona sedikitpun.

"Siapa saja boleh. _Kajja_ kemasi barang-barangmu, Jaejoong-_agashi_! Kita berangkat sekarang!" teriak Changmin kelewat semangat. Jaejoong mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya mengemasi barang-barangnya juga. Yunho dan Changmin ber_high five _dan terus menunggu _yeoja_ itu sampai ia selesai berkemas-kemas.

"Hm—sudah. Lalu kita akan study _tour _kemana?"

Yoochun dan Changmin membagi barang bawaan Jaejoong untuk mereka angkat, sementara Jaejoong berjalan di depan bak tuan puteri. Yah—sebenarnya mungkin ia memang seorang puteri.

"Kyoto dan Nara, _agashi_." Ucap Yoochun tenang sambil menarik sebuah koper yang cukup besar milik Jaejoong.

"_Mwo_?"

Changmin terkikik geli melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Yah, itu memang sangat wajar. Karena sekolah ini merupakan sekolah paling elit dan bergengsi di Korea, _study tour_-nya tentu saja ke luar negeri. Dan kali ini tujuannya adalah Kyoto dan Nara di Jepang.

"Jadi, ke Jepang? Aiisssh… bisa tidak aku minta ke Los Angeles saja?" ucap Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh—yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil oleh Yoochun dan Changmin.

Jaejoong merasa sedikit kesal. Sudah dibawa paksa ke Korea, sekarang _study tour_nya malah ke Jepang. Kalau bisa kabur, mungkin _study tour_ ini akan sedikit menyenangkan—pikir Jaejoong.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Tampak lima empat siswa kelas VIP yang lain dan tiga orang tutor berada di sana. Yah, termasuk Jung Yunho dan Kim Heechul.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Joongie-_ah_!" sapa Yunho ramah dan hanya dibalas tatapan sinis oleh Jaejoong. Yah, tak sepenuhnya sinis sebenarnya. Sejak kemarin jantung Jaejoong selalu berdebar saat memikirkan perlakuan Yunho padanya.

Heechul yang melihatnya tak bisa untuk menahan seringaiannya.

'Lihat saja kau, Kim Jaejoong.'

. . .

Setelah memastikan segalanya sudah beres, kelas VIP dipersilahkan untuk naik ke dalam mobil limousin yang sudah disediakan. Mereka berangkat menuju Bandara Internasional Korea dan menyewa sebuah pesawat untuk keberangkatan mereka ke Jepang.

~di Pesawat~

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau duduk di sini!" ucap Jaejoong jengkel. Pasalnya, ia kini jadi bersebelahan dengan Yunho.

"_Seat_-nya sudah penuh." Ucap Yunho santai. Jaejoong menautkan alisnya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Bagaimana bisa penuh? Kita ini hanya bersebelas, Yunho-_ssi_!" kesal Jaejoong. Namun Yunho hanya tertawa menanggapi omelan Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau, aku tetap di sini." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sebenarnya tak masalah mau Yunho berada di mana, toh Jaejoong tak akan menghiraukannya. Tapi, semenjak kejadian itu Jaejoong mau tak mau menolak mentah-mentah berdekatan dengan Yunho. Ia hanya akan menambah beban jantungnya saja jika Yunho terus di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau yang tak mau, aku yang pergi!" ucap Jaejoong sambil bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan _seat_-nya.

Namun otak Yunho bekerja lebih cepat. Ia mencekal lengan Jaejoong dengan kuat—tanpa ada niat menyakiti _yeoja_ itu, hingga ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Jaejoong nyaris memasang tampang memelas jika ia tidak mementingkan gengsinya.

"Jung Yunho—" Jaejoong menatap tajam ke manik mata Yunho, tapi Yunho tak peduli.

"_Mwoya_ Joongie-_ah_?" goda Yunho. Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar nada bicara Yunho yang sangat manja dan menjijikkan itu.

"Ah! _Arasseo_! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat _yeoja_ itu duduk manis di _seat_-nya tanpa ada niat untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

Tunggu, apa mereka tidak sadar mereka sedang berada di dalam pesawat? Bersama siswa-siswa kelas VIP yang lain, beberapa orang staf dan dua orang tutor? Yah, mungkin mereka hanya terlalu cuek. Nyatanya saat ini siswa-siswa yang lain sedang bisik-bisik tetangga melihat kelakuan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sangat unik itu. Tak terkecuali beberapa staf yang mendecak kagum pada kegigihan Yunho. Tapi tidak dengan Heechul. _Yeoja_ itu terus menahan geram dan hampir saja kelewat emosi jika ia tak ingat rencananya untuk menjauhkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong.

. . .

"Kyaaa—sejuk!" ucap Sungmin kegirangan. Ia sedang bermain-main di pantai dan sesekali membasahi kakinya dengan ombak yang datang.

"Iyaa, enak sekali!" kali ini Eunhyuk yang berteriak-teriak.

Yah, mereka bukan sedang berada di Kyoto maupun Nara. Mereka sedang berada di Pantai Izu saat ini. Perjalanan dengan bis membuat mereka ingin menjajal satu persatu tempat wisata di Jepang. Dan karena sekarang masih pagi, apalagi bukan hari libur, pantai ini cukup sepi—tidak seramai biasanya.

Jaejoong yang masih capek karena terus-terusan mengomel dan heboh di dalam pesawat—tentu saja karena Yunho, hanya bisa mendudukkan dirinya di pasir pantai. Cukup panas memang, tapi Jaejoong tak mengeluh sama sekali—bahkan sesekali ia tersenyum. Ia kini berada di tanah kelahirannya, tentu saja ia senang.

Sebenarnya, ia bisa lebih senang apabila ia bermain dengan Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya. Akan tetapi gengsinya yang kelewat tinggi membuatnya belum berteman dengan siapapun di kelas. Bahkan ia nyaris membentak Junsu yang lembut hanya karena _yeoja_ itu mencoba mendekatinya.

"Sendirian?" sapa sebuah suara dari belakang. Jaejoong tidak berminat untuk menoleh, meskipun ia tak tahu siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hei, kamu sendirian?" tanya suara itu lagi. Kali ini Jaejoong melirik sekilas. Setelah ia tahu siapa yang menyapanya, ia menatap laut lagi.

"Tidak ada urusan denganmu." Ucap Jaejoong sinis.

Seseorang itu mendecak sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong—tentu saja membuat Jaejoong harus menggeser duduknya lebih jauh.

"Hei apa kau tak mengenalku? Aku salah satu staf di SM International School." Ucap _namja_ itu lagi. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kenalkan, namaku Tan Hankyung." Ucap _namj_a itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum sehingga membuat mata sipitnya terlihat semakin sipit.

Menyadari tak ada respon dari Jaejoong, dengan canggung Hankyung menarik tangannya. Ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menatap Jaejoong salah tingkah. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi agar bisa berkenalan dengan Jaejoong? Yunho selalu berada di dekatnya! Jika sekarang Yunho lebih asyik bermain air, bukan salah Hankyung mendekati Jaejoong kan?

"Ng—Jaejoong-_ssi_, apa kau selalu seperti ini pada seorang _namja_?"

Jaejoong menoleh sekilas ke arah Hankyung, menatap _namja_ ini dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan menilai.

"Tidak, hanya bagi _namja_ yang jelek, kampungan, dan tidak punya selera _fashion_ saja." Ucap Jaejoong dingin. Seketika Hankyung memucat. Diamatinya dirinya sendiri dari atas sampai bawah, sebelum menelan ludahnya.

"Jadi, kau berpikir kalau aku itu _namja_ yang jelek, kampungan, dan tidak punya selera _fashion_?" ucap Hankyung kemudian. Padahal ia yakin kalau ia _namja_ yang tampan, banyak yang mengatakannya. Dan tentu saja ia percaya diri dengan _style_-nya yang menurut kebanyakan orang unik dan menarik. Akan tetapi setelah ia melihat Jaejoong dan jatuh cinta, mengapa ia jadi tidak percaya diri seperti ini?

"Hm—kau namja yang tampan dan punya selera fashion yang bagus. Tapi kau kampungan."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong segera beranjak menjauhi Hankyung yang sedang terpuruk karena kata-katanya—menuju ke sebuah warung es serut. Dulu, saat _eomma_-nya masih di Jepang, ia sering bertanding es serut bersama-sama dengannya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya sejak terakhir aku makan es serut di musim panas begini. Hmm, melon satu!" ucap Jaejoong kepada penjual es serut tersebut. Sang penjual yang seorang _namja_ normal tentu saja tersenyum penuh arti pada Jaejoong sebelum membuatkan pesanannya.

Jaejoong mencari tempat yang enak untuk duduk selagi menunggu pesanannya. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling sampai matanya tertuju pada seorang _namja_ yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Jung Yunho.

Deg deg deg

'Aiiiissh kenapa aku deg-degan begini?' teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

Semakin dekat _namja _itu dengan Jaejoong, semakin keras pula debaran jantung Jaejoong. Jaejoong baru menyadari kalau _namja_ itu memakai kemeja yang basah. Bahkan poninya pun basah, menambah kesan tampan dalam diri _namja_ tersebut.

"Joongie-_ah_!"

_Namja_ itu tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Jaejoong saja harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—sebelum akhirnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya diam, tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Yunho. Sungguh, _namja_ ini sangat tampan.

"Joongie-_ah_? _Wae_? Kau sakit?"

Belum sampai Yunho mendaratkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jaejoong untuk memastikan keadaan _yeoja_ itu, ia malah berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

"Eh? Joongie-_ah_! Tung—"

Yunho memperhatikan _yeoja_ itu. Sudah terlalu jauh, mau tak mau ia harus mengejarnya daripada ia harus menghabiskan tenaganya untuk berteriak-teriak. Diam-diam ia terkikik geli juga melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang lucu itu. Menurutnya, Jaejoong hanyalah merasa gugup. Itu berarti _yeoja_ tersebut masih mau membuka hatinya pada Yunho, bukan?

"Lho? Nona? Dia kemana ya?"

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati sang penjual es serut tengah kebingungan dan terus-terusan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ada apa, pak?" tanya Yunho. Sang penjual es serut hanya nyengir _innocent_ mendapati ada _namja_ tampan bak seorang artis di dekatnya.

"I-ini, tadi ada nona cantik yang pesan es serut, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia hilang." Jawab penjual es serut itu. Yunho langsung mengerti kalau yeoja yang dimaksud pasti Jaejoong.

"Ah, itu pacar saya, pak! Sini, saya ambil es serutnya. Berapa?"

"500 yen."

Setelah memberikan sejumlah uang, Yunho segera mengambil es serut tersebut dan berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"E-eh! Tunggu! Kembaliannya—yah, udah jauh."

. . .

Jaejoong POV*

Hosh… hosh… hosh…

_Jeongmal paboya_ Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa aku harus berlari seperti tadi? Sekarang aku berada di tengah hutan yang entah ada di mana. Dan parahnya, aku tidak memakai sandal! Sandalku masih ada di pantai tadi…

"Kenapa semakin aku berjalan, rasanya semakin gelap saja. Padahal ini masih siang. Jangan bilang kalau aku justru semakin masuk ke dalam hutan?" gerutuku. Tapi tentu saja, tak ada yang berbaik hati menjawab untukku. Jika ada, justru aku yang akan berteriak ketakutan.

Kruyuuukkk…

"Ugh… sudah berapa lama aku berlari? Kenapa aku lapar sekali."

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Cih, ternyata baru sepuluh menit. Sia-sia saja aku mendramatisir suasana tadi.

"Tetap saja lapar."

Aku berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikan kemana kakiku berpijak. Dan sangat tak kuduga tiba-tiba saja dunia terbalik! Sungguh, apa ini hanya perasaanku saja?

"_Aigo_! Ini jebakan babi!" teriakku ngeri. Yah, bisa kalian bayangkan seorang _yeoja_ dengan satu kaki diikatkan pada tali yang menggantung di ranting pohon. _Omona,_ tak bisa kubayangkan betapa konyolnya keadaanku saat ini.

"Pusing… siapa saja, tolong aku!" teriakku sekeras mungkin. Namun tak kurasakan sedikitpun aktivitas manusia di sekitar sini. _Aigo_, bagaimana ini?

Dan sudah lima belas menit berlalu. Aku masih terus berteriak-teriak dengan keadaan perut kosong dan kepala pening. Badanku terasa lemas saat ini. Aku tak kuat lagi…

SREK!

"Mwo? Siapa itu?"

Aku memperhatikan semak-semak yang berada di belakang tubuhku. Ugh… beruang kah? Sosoknya terlihat seperti…

"Joongie-_ah_!"

Ah, bukan beruang rupanya. Itu Yunho. Oh Tuhan, terimakasih. Ini pertama kalinya aku begitu senang akan kehadiran orang ini…

"Tunggu! Akan kuturunkan kau Joongie-_ah_!"

Ia membawakan es serutku? Ah pasti sudah mencair…

"Sabarlah, aku kesana."

Dengan sigap ia memanjat pohon dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranting yang paling dekat denganku. Ia menarik tubuhku mendekat dan dengan sigap mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya.

"K-kau selalu membawa benda seperti itu?" tanyaku pelan saat berada di pelukannya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

Setelah ia berhasil memutuskan tali yang menjerat kakiku, aku langsung mendesah lega. Kuhirup dalam-dalam wangi maskulin yang selalu kusukai ini.

Deg deg deg

Lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar. Mungkin aku benar-benar menyukainya? Entahlah… tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamanya.

"_Gwaenchana_? Kau selalu membuatku khawatir. Kapanpun, dimanapun."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Pertahananku runtuh sudah. Sikap dingin ataupun galak yang selama ini kubangun saat bersama orang lain, sudah digoyahkan oleh Jung Yunho.

"_Gomawo_." Ucapku tulus sebelum pening menguasai kepalaku lagi. Ugh… sangat pening.

Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Jangan-jangan…

Author POV*

"Joongie-_ah_?" teriak Yunho panik. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia bisa lega saat mendengar nafas Jaejoong yang teratur. Rupanya _yeoja_ itu pingsan.

"Huh, dasar… kirain kau kenapa-napa." Ucap Yunho sambil menyentil pelan dahi Jaejoong. Perlahan ditatapnya wajah yeoja yang tengah terlelap itu dari dekat.

"Cantik."

Sadar atau tidak sadar, Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong, sebelum pada akhirnya bibirnya menempel pelan pada bibir Jaejoong. Sekilas. Karena setelah itu jantung Yunho berdebar tak karuan dan wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Ugh… aku benar-benar tak bisa."

. . .

"Dari mana saja kau? Kau bilang hanya ingin ke toilet saja."

Heechul berkacak pinggang sambil memperhatikan Yunho dari atas sampai bawah. Dan seketika ia terkejut mendapati tangan Yunho yang terluka.

"_Omo_, Yunho-_ah_! _Waeyo_?" ucapnya khawatir sambil mengulurkan tangannya—berniat melihat tangan Yunho. Akan tetapi Yunho menepisnya dengan cepat.

"_Gwaenchana_. Hanya tergores sedikit." Jawab Yunho dingin. Ia kini sibuk menarik-narik handuk kecilnya dari tasnya yang penuh.

"Untuk apa, Yunho-_ah_?" Heechul menunjuk handuk tersebut dengan dagunya sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"P3K." ucap Yunho singkat lalu berlalu meninggalkan Heechul yang tengah kebingungan. P3K katanya? Apa ada yang sakit?

Yunho mendekati warung es serut tempat ia membaringkan Jaejoong tadi. Sang penjual sedang sibuk menyiapkan es batu di dalam baskom. Yunho segera mengambil posisi duduk di samping Jaejoong, dan mengompreskan air es tersebut dengan handuknya pada kepala Jaejoong.

"Begini kalau kau tak mau dengar kataku." gerutunya entah pada siapa. Sang penjual es serut tersenyum menatap Yunho.

"Pacarnya, ya?" godanya pada Yunho. Seketika Yunho membelalakkan matanya.

"_Mwo_? Bukan, dia tak akan mau denganku." Jawab Yunho kelewat jujur. Sang penjual es serut tertawa mendengar penuturan Yunho.

"Kenapa tidak? Anda tampan dan baik hati, sedangkan nona ini cantik sekali, meskipun agak galak. Kalian sangat cocok." Ucap penjual es serut tersebut tulus.

"Kalau begitu, ia pasti lebih cocok denganku."

Seorang _yeoja_ dengan _t-shir_t berwarna merah muda dan rok selutut berdiri tepat di belakang Yunho. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sama sekali tak terlihat tulus.

"Eh?"

"_Noona_?"

Sang penjual es serut segera memperhatikan _yeoja_ itu—Heechul. Betul juga, ia juga sangat cantik—pikir penjual es serut tersebut.

"Oh, jadi tadi kau menolongnya ya? Pantas saja, aku selalu berpikir hal tidak penting macam apa yang bisa kau lakukan." Ucap Heechul sarkatis, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yunho. Heechul menggunakan bahasa Korea, sehingga penjual es serut tersebut tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Jangan berkata macam-macam, _noona_. Aku tak ingin bertengkar di negeri orang." Jawab Yunho. Tangannya masih sibuk mengompres dahi Jaejoong.

"Negeri orang, huh? Kau lupa ya dimana kau dilahirkan dan dimana pula kau bertemu denganku? Bagaimana bisa ini disebut negeri orang?" ucap Heechul dengan nada sinis. Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdenyut keras—sangat sakit. Ia tentu masih ingat betul bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Heechul, _yeoja_ pertama dalam hidupnya.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, aku tak mau membicarakannya di sini." Ucap Yunho lagi. Kali ini Heechul yang memasang tampang kesal. Secepat kilat ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Yunho.

"A-apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya penjual es serut tersebut takut-takut. Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"Kami memang tak pernah akur." Ucap Yunho cuek sambil terus mengganti air es untuk kompres Jaejoong. Meski begitu, ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan menumpahkan segala kekesalan yang ia tahan selama ini. Namun ia memilih untuk memendamnya—meninggalkan rasa sakit dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued

.

.

.

.

Ah akhirnya kesampaian juga menjadikan suamiku (re: Heechul) sebagai salah satu cast di Ffku u,u

Tapi kok jadi jahat ya? Ah sudahlah~ yang penting ia tetap suamiku~ #abaikan

Perasaan ceritanya semakin gaje yah? Aaa mianhe –a

.

.

Balasan review:

**YunYunJaeJae**:

Siapa yah _yeoja_-nya? Author juga lupa XD #plak

_Ne_~ Jae_mma_ orangnya ^^

Ini sudah lanjut ^^

_Gomawo_ sudah review ^^

**LawRuuLiet**:

_Gomawo_ LawRuuLiet-_ssi _^^ ini sudah lanjut ^^

_Gomawo _juga sudah review ^^

**PGG**:

Syukurlah kalau suka^^

Ini sudah lanjut^^

_Gomawo _sudah review ^^

**Aino Hana**:

Ini sudah lanjut ^^

Yah memang Jae _umma_ terlahir seperti itu XD #plak

_Ne_, dia Jaejoong ^^

_Gomawo_ sudah review ^^

**Nekoikoi**:  
>*hug Nekoikoi-<em>ssi<em>* :3

Ini sudah lanjut ^^

_Gomawo_ sudah review ^^

**Shung yunHo**:**  
><strong>_Ne_, dia jahat yah :(

_Mwoya_? Lamar? XD

Ne salam kenal juga Shung yunHo-_ssi_ ^^

_Gomawo_ juga sudah review ^^

**Booboopipi**:

Mungkin kembarannya mpok Nori (?)

_Omo_ o/o haha

_Gomawo_ sudah review ^^

**Shippo Baby YunJae**:

_Annyeong_ ^^

Ini sudah dilanjutkan ^^

Semoga sudah tdk bingung yah ^^

Iya, Jae _umma_ dingin banget sama Yunppa :(

_Ne_, Jaejoong ^^

_Gomawo_ sudah review ^^

.

.

.

Berminat untuk review? :3 jeongmal gamsahamnida! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Can't Abort This Pain

_Aku tidak mengerti…_

_Debaran macam apa ini? Rasanya sakit dan menyesakkan, namun bahagia di saat yang sama.._

_Apakah aku mulai membuka hatiku padamu?_

_Benarkah? Pada seorang Jung Yunho?_

.

.

.

Proudly present:

"**Crazy Thing: My Tutor! part. 3"**

.

.

By:

Shin Ah Chan

.

.

Rated: T

.

.

Main cast:

Jaejoong JYJ

Yunho TVXQ

Heechul Super Junior

.

.

Cameo:

Yoochun JYJ and Changmin TVXQ as staff

Junsu JYJ as Jaejoong's friend

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and Kyuhyun Super Junior as Jaejoong's friends

Tan Hankyung Super Junior as staff

.

.

Warning: typo(s), alur kecepetan, abal, gender switch

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

"_Jangan bicara macam-macam, aku tak mau membicarakannya di sini." Ucap Yunho lagi. Kali ini Heechul yang memasang tampang kesal. Secepat kilat ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Yunho._

"_A-apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya penjual es serut tersebut takut-takut. Yunho menggeleng pelan._

"_Kami memang tak pernah akur." Ucap Yunho cuek sambil terus mengganti air es untuk kompres Jaejoong. Meski begitu, ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan menumpahkan segala kekesalan yang ia tahan selama ini. Namun ia memilih untuk memendamnya—meninggalkan rasa sakit dalam tubuhnya._

.

_**Part Three : Can't Abort This Pain**_

_Namja_ itu mempercepat langkahnya, ia berlari kecil menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Kelas sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu, wajar saja keadaan sekolahnya yang cukup luas ini jadi terasa mencekam. Apalagi angin memang sedang beroperasi lebih kencang hari ini.

"_Aiissh_, andai saja guru ganjen itu tak mengoceh terlalu lama. Dasar _yeoja_ murahan!" makinya entah pada siapa.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Aku harus segera pulang, bisa-bisa_ imouto-_ku marah besar." Ucap _namja_ itu lagi-lagi entah kepada siapa. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Ia mengambil satu-satunya motor yang ada di parkiran dan melesat meninggalkan sekolah dengan cepat.

Tak lama ia sampai di depan apartemennya—tempat tinggalnya dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. _Imouto -nya _yang paling ia sayangi.

"Aku pulang—"

"_Ya_! _Onii-chan_, kau pulang larut sekali."

_Yeoja_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya—imut. Sang _namja_ hanya berdecak kagum akan kecantikan _imouto_-nya ini.

"_Mianhae_, Jessica-_chan_. _Onii-chan_ ada urusan dengan guru _onii-chan_." Tutur _namja_ itu. _Yeoja_ itu berlagak berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Jadi, _onii-chan_ dapat uang lagi dari guru _onii-chan_?" tanya Jessica antusias. Ia tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama karena _namja_ itu segera mengangguk.

"Aaaah _onii-chan_, kau hebat! Kita bisa hidup cukup, bahkan lebih, jika terus seperti ini. Untung _onii-chan_ memutuskan untuk bekerja seperti '_itu_'." Ucap Jessica _innocent_. Meski sebenarnya dirinya yang baru menginjak usia sebelas tahun itu tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud_ onii-chan_-nya dengan bekerja sebagai '_itu_'.

_Namja_ itu—Yunho, tersenyum pahit sembari mengelus pelan surai madu milik Jessica. Yah, di usianya yang masih begitu muda, yaitu empat belas tahun, Yunho sudah menjalani profesinya sebagai penghibur. Awalnya ia hanya menghibur _namja_ atau _yeoja_ teman sekelasnya yang sedang patah hati, namun lama kelamaan para guru yang mendengar hal ini tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Yunho sangat populer di sekolah karena ketampanannya dan kepintarannya. Namun, karena hanya tinggal berdua dengan dongsaengnya semenjak orangtuanya meninggal, ia tak punya biaya cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Tapi jangan salah. Yunho tak pernah sampai membiarkan dirinya kehilangan hal yang berharga baginya. Ia terus menjaganya sampai ia menemukan _yeoja_ yang pantas untuk menjadi istrinya kelak.

"_Onii-chan_, ayo kita makan malam." ajak Jessica sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

"_Haik_, Jessica-c_han_." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada _imouto_-nya ini.

'_Yang penting aku masih bisa melihat senyumanmu, Jessica-chan. Aku tak peduli lagi mau orang mencelaku seperti apa_.' Pikir Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan waktu pun berlalu…

"Kau _namja_ murahan! Kau bukan _onii-_ku lagi!"

Akhirnya hari yang ia takutkan datang juga. Hari dimana satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang ia sayangi akan membencinya. Setelah empat tahun berlalu, Jessica tentu sudah cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa yang _onii_-nya lakukan selama ini.

"Jessica-_chan_… _onii-chan_ melakukan ini semua demi kita." Yunho mencoba menyentuh lengan _yeoja_ itu. Tapi Jessica malah menatapnya jijik.

"Kau sudah meracuni makananku selama bertahun-tahun dengan uang hasil pekerjaanmu itu!" teriak Jessica emosi. Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit ia sudah turun dengan tas ranselnya dan berlari keluar apartemen.

"Jessica-_chan_! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Yunho terkejut bukan main. Ia tak menyangka kalau Jessica akan senekat itu.

"Aku tak butuh tempat tinggal yang dibayar dengan uang haram." Ucap Jessica sinis. Ia berbalik dan berlari lagi.

Kata-kata Jessica bagaikan tamparan keras bagi Yunho. Ia merasa kakinya lemas saat ini. Untuk berdiri saja tak sanggup, apalagi mengejar _yeoja_ itu. Yunho sudah gagal menjadi satu-satunya keluarga bagi Jessica. Ia menitikkan airmatanya dalam diam. Ia tak punya tujuan lagi untuk lebih lama hidup…

"Apa aku mati saja ya? Yah… kukira mati lebih baik. Dengan begitu aku akan bertemu _appa_ dan _eomma_." Lirih Yunho putus asa, dan pada akhirnya ia terisak pelan.

Maka disinilah Yunho sekarang. Ia tengah berdiri di atas jembatan penyeberangan. Menatap kosong ke arah jalanan di bawahnya.

"Aku sudah tak pantas untuk hidup. Aku tak punya apapun untuk kulindungi, bahkan nyawaku sendiri." Gumamnya. Jembatan penyeberangan memang cukup sepi saat itu, hanya ada beberapa orang yang lewat.

"Yah… sudah saatnya. _Good bye_." Maka perlahan Yunho menaikkan sebelah kakinya pada pagar pembatas jembatan tersebut. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bawah sudah menjerit-jerit karena memperkirakan perbuatan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan.

Dan saat ia menaikkan kakinya yang lain…

BRAK!

"Ugh… _ittai_." Rintih Yunho sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terjatuh lebih dulu. Ia jadi terduduk dalam jembatan tersebut karena perbuatan seseorang yang menarik lengannya.

"Kau pikir kau jatuh ke jalan bisa lebih enak, hah? Jauh lebih sakit bodoh! _Baka yaro_!" Ejek seseorang yang menarik lengan Yunho tadi. Ternyata ia adalah seorang _yeoja_? Padahal Yunho merasa ia begitu kuat sampai bisa menarik lengannya.

"_Yah_! Aku akan langsung mati jadi tak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya." Ucap Yunho asal. Namun _yeoja _itu malah menautkan alisnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa sampai bisa memutuskan hidup-mati seseorang? Dasar, baru sekali ini aku menemukan _namja_ se-_idiot_ kau!"

Yunho tercengang. Bukan, bukan karena kata-kata _yeoja_ itu. Tapi karena kecantikan _yeoja_ itu yang belum ia perhatikan sejak tadi. _Shape_ wajah yang bagus, hidung yang mancung, mata bulat dengan bulu mata yang panjang, serta bibir pink yang menurut Yunho sangat sensual. Ah, juga rambut lurus sebahu yang begitu mirip dengan milik _imouto_-nya.

"Cantik." ucapnya tanpa sadar, membuat _yeoja_ tadi menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau malah merayu? Dasar idiot, maaf aku tak bisa menyelamatkan otakmu. Mungkin ia terlanjur terjatuh di bawah sana." Ucap _yeoja_ itu sinis. Meskipun begitu, Yunho malah tertawa menanggapinya.

"Kau lucu sekali, galak pula. Siapa namamu?" ucapnya tulus.

Yeoja itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan aneh, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Kim Heechul. Kau?" Ucapnya kemudian. Sontak Yunho membulatkan matanya.

"Kau orang Korea? Aku Jung Yunho!"

"Eh? Kau juga orang Korea?" Heechul tersenyum tanpa sadar. Yunho mengangguk cepat—ia sangat menyukai senyum _yeoja_ itu.

"Lalu? Kau tinggal di sini dengan siapa?"

Pertanyaan Heechul menohok hati Yunho. Perlahan senyumnya memudar. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, menarik napas panjang sebelum pada akhirnya menceritakan serangkaian peristiwa yang dialaminya selama ini. Ia bisa begitu terbuka bahkan pada _yeoja_ yang baru dikenalnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Yunho-_ah_."

Ucap Heechul tulus sambil meremas bahu _namja_ itu tanpa sadar. Hatinya begitu terenyuh mendengar kisah hidup Yunho yang mungkin hanya terjadi pada satu dari sekian juta orang di dunia ini.

"Kau tidak jijik padaku? Bahkan _imouto_-ku saja begitu." Ucap Yunho sedikit terkejut—sekaligus terharu. Heechul menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibenci, maupun dipandang menjijikkan. Kau sudah cukup berjuang selama ini, kali ini bagilah bebanmu denganku." Ucap Heechul tulus dari dalam hatinya. Saking tulusnya Heechul sampai tak mempercayai kata-katanya sendiri. Itu berarti ia meminta Yunho untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dengannya, bukan?

"_Mwoya_?" ucap Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Heechul terlihat tersipu, tapi ia malah meninju bahu Yunho.

"A-ayo kita makan saja! Ada tempat makan yang enak lho." Ajak Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Sontak saja Yunho menjadi kesal.

"_Ya_! Aku kan penasaran! Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

Namun Heechul tak mempedulikan teriakan protes Yunho. Ia menggandeng teman barunya itu lalu berlari kecil menuju sebuah toko pasta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia meneliti penjuru ruangan hingga menemukan sesosok _namja _yang sedang melamun tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Wajah _namja_ itu kusut, dan tampak seperti sehabis menangis.

"Yu-Yunho?" ucap Jaejoong takut-takut. Ia tak mau merusak _mood namja_ itu saat ini.

Namun dugaan Jaejoong salah, _namja_ itu justru tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Ia mendekati Jaejoong dan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur.

"Sudah baikan, Joongie-_ah_?" ucapnya lembut sambil menyibakkan poni Jaejoong. Yunho menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Jaejoong. Hangat.

"Ng—sudah lumayan." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Yunho. Ia tak mau terang-terangan menatap _namja_ tersebut. Sudah cukup jantungnya dibuat _stress _saat terakhir memperhatikan _namja_ itu.

"Baguslah." Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap-usap poni Jaejoong—membuat dahi Jaejoong terasa geli.

"_Gomawoyo_ sudah merawatku, tutor senior." Sindir Jaejoong. Yunho tertawa pelan, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong gemas.

"Kau merawatku seharian? Hebat sekali." Ucap Jaejoong tulus—tapi Yunho malah tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Tadi—teman-teman sekelasmu ikut merawat. Sekarang mereka sedang makan malam." tutur Yunho kemudian. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya—tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Teman-teman kelas VIP? Bagaimana bisa? Apa mereka tidak cukup kenyang dengan cacian dan keketusan Jaejoong?

"_Mwoya_? Bagaimana bisa, Yunho?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya. Sikap Jaejoong yang kelewat kurang ajar, bahkan hanya memanggil nama pada orang yang enam tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dengannya membuat Yunho sedikit gemas. Tapi saat ia menatap Jaejoong lagi, senyum Yunho mengembang.

"Bertemanlah dengan mereka, Joongie-_ah_. Kau tidak tahu kan mereka selalu berkonsultasi denganku tentangmu sepulang sekolah?" ucap Yunho. Jaejoong merasa kali ini naluri kebapakan Yunho mulai tampak, bukannya jahil dan mesum seperti biasanya.

"K-konsultasi? Maksudmu?"

Yunho tertawa kecil lalu menopang dagunya tepat di hadapan Jaejoong—membuat _yeoja_ itu sedikit memundurkan badannya.

"Mereka selalu bertanya, bagaimana caranya agar bisa dekat denganmu. Kau itu dingin sekali kan dengan mereka?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit lalu mengangguk pelan. Yah, mungkin ia memang terlalu dingin pada teman-temannya.

"Maka dari itu… bahkan Kyuhyun yang biasanya akan autis pada PSP-nya selalu mendengarkan kata-kataku dengan seksama." Canda Yunho. Jaejoong tertawa menanggapinya. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum Jaejoong memudar—berganti dengan rasa bersalah yang terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"A-aku sudah bersalah. _Mianhaeyo_." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunduk. Yunho tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap-usap pipi _yeoja _itu—membuat rona merah terpatri di sana.

"Minta maafnya kok ke aku? Seharusnya ke mereka tuh." Ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya. Jaejoong yang memang membelakangi pintu sejak tadi tak menyadari kalau ternyata…

"Jaejoong-_ah_!" teriak Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Junsu bersamaan. Mereka segera berlari dan memeluk Jaejoong dari segala arah—membuat _yeoja _itu sedikit tersentak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya hanya menghela nafas pelan—beginilah kalau bersama-sama dengan _yeoja_.

"K-kalian sejak kapan?" ucap Jaejoong kebingungan.

"Sejak tadi, kami sudah dengar semuanya." Jawab Sungmin.

Mereka masih terus memeluk Jaejoong entah sampai kapan, hingga suasana kembali sepi dan canggung. Dengan gerakan kaku, Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap satu persatu para calon sahabatnya itu.

"Ng—_mianhaeyo_ teman-teman. Padahal aku selalu ketus pada kalian, selalu bersikap egois dan seenaknya sendiri—"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan airmata serta senyuman yang akan keluar, sementara Junsu terus menunduk sambil sesekali mengusap matanya.

"—Tapi kalian masih mau berteman denganku. Sungguh, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi."

Perlahan Jaejoong mengulas senyumannya.

"Jadi maukah kalian menerimaku lagi? Sebagai bagian dari kelas VIP?"

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Junsu dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk kompak. Kali ini justru airmata Jaejoong yang merembes keluar—melepaskan bebannya selama ini.

"_Gomawoyo_, _chingudeul_." Ucap Jaejoong tulus. Yunho yang berada di sampingnya segera mengusap airmata yang turun dari mata indah Jaejoong. Sungguh membuat iri berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya.

Diam-diam Yunho ber_high five _dengan keempat muridnya itu—sementara Jaejoong sibuk mengelap matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

21:00 Kyoto Time

Jaejoong tidak bisa walau hanya sekedar menutup matanya. Suara dentingan jam kamar hotel justru membuat matanya semakin sulit ditutup.

"_Aiissh_… lebih baik aku pergi ke kamar Eunhyuk dan Junsu saja, siapa tahu mereka belum tidur."

Yah, sebenarnya pembagian kamar hotelnya seperti ini: Yoochun – Changmin, Hankyung – TOP (salah satu tutor senior), Yunho – Kyuhyun, Heechul – Sungmin, Eunhyuk – Junsu, dan Jaejoong sendirian.

Wajar saja Jaejoong sendirian. Karena ia tadi sempat pingsan, para tutor memberikan kamar paling tengah untuknya sendiri, tentu saja supaya Jaejoong merasa nyaman. Namun nyatanya tak seperti itu, ia justru ketakutan karena hal ini.

Maka Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan menelusuri lorong. Karena desain hotel yang bergaya tradisional Jepang, setiap menyusuri satu lorong Jaejoong hanya menemukan dua kamar saja. Sedangkan kamar Eunhyuk dan Junsu memang yang paling jauh dari kamarnya.

"Kenapa lorong ini sepi sekali sih? Memang sekarang jam berapa? _Aiissh_.."

Jaejoong terus menyusuri lorong hingga terdengar suara gemericik air dan sesuatu yang jatuh ke dalam air.

Ssskk ssskk plung…. Ssskkk ssskk plung…

"_W_-_what_? Apa itu?" lirih Jaejoong ketakutan. Sesangar-sangarnya _yeoja_ ini, ia masih tetap manusia normal yang pasti punya rasa takut terhadap sesuatu yang tidak nampak.

Tiba-tiba dalam benak Jaejoong berkelebatlah berbagai sosok hantu Jepang, seperti Sadako yang tengah keluar dari dalam sumur… ataupun Hanako gadis cilik penunggu kamar mandi mengintip dari balik pintu…

"I-itu Sadako? Apa Hanako?"

Jaejoong semakin gemetar. Ia bahkan harus bertumpu pada tembok-tembok di sekelilingnya karena lututnya yang terasa lemas. Sungguh ajaib, padahal _yeoja_ itu hanya membayangkan saja. Tapi suasana yang sepi dan mencekam memang membuat siapa saja akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh hingga terasa sampai ke alam nyata.

Dan rupanya keberuntungan berpihak pada Jaejoong. Ia mendengar suara percakapan di balik tikungan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendengarnya…

"_Noona_, mengertilah, kita benar-benar sudah berakhir, kan?"

Suara yang sangat Jaejoong kenal. Jung Yunho. Dan siapa _yeoja_ yang ia maksudkan?

"Aku tak mau tahu. Aku menginginkanmu, Yunho-_ah_. Aku ingin kau menyentuhku seperti saat malam itu. Kita juga melakukannya di hotel ini kan? Karena itu kau memilih hotel ini, kan?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Ia memasang indera pendengarannya sebaik mungkin. Suara itu—Kim Heechul! Dan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Jangan katakan kalau mereka…

"_Noona_, kau memang yang pertama untukku, aku memang sangat mencintaimu saat itu hingga aku sangat bahagia telah menyerahkan yang pertama milikku—hanya untukmu. Mengenai hotel ini, aku memilihnya karena aku memang mengenal pemilik hotel ini… jadi—"

Deg!

Jaejoong refleks mencengkeram bajunya. Hentakan kuat di dalam dadanya membuat seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Sakit dan sesak secara bersamaan.

"Jadi kau mau melakukannya dengan _yeoja_ itu?" teriak Heechul emosi. Yunho mendecih pelan.

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Jaejoong?" ucap Yunho sedikit kesal dengan kata-kata Heechul.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

'_Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa membawa-bawa namaku? Apakah mungkin Yunho…? Aiissh itu tak mungkin_!'

"Iya, kan, kau akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu supaya ia mau memberikan tubuhnya secara sukarela padamu, kan? Kau hanya berpura-pura baik, kan padanya? Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Changmin-_ah_ kemarin. Kau bilang kau masih memikirkanku."

_MWO?_ Apakah yang dimaksud_ yeoja_ itu, Yunho hanya memanfaatkanku?—pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

PRANG!

Jaejoong tak menyadari kalau kegelisahannya membuat hiasan dinding yang ada di tembok tempatnya bersembunyi terjatuh dan pecah. Jaejoong bingung memilih antara kabur atau memunguti hiasan tersebut dahulu.

"_Mwo_? _Nuguya_?" teriak Yunho. Heechul hanya tersenyum licik sambil berharap kalau hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

Karena tak ada respon, Yunho segera berlari ke arah tikungan dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang memunggunginya.

"J-Joongie-_ah_? Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" ucap Yunho pelan—namun masih bisa didengar oleh Heechul yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum licik—ternyata hari ini memang hari keberuntungannya.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia masih memperhatikan jemarinya yang kini dialiri darah segar.

"J-Joongie-_ah_, itu kenapa jarimu?" teriak Yunho panik. Ia segera mendekati Jaejoong dan berniat melihat luka _yeoja_ itu. Namun, Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho—persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho kepada Heechul tadi siang.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu." Ucap Jaejoong sinis. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Joongie-_ah_, kau ini kenapa?" teriak Yunho kebingungan. Jangan katakan kalau tadi Jaejoong…

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Kalau kau masih mencintainya, tak usah dekati aku lagi! Tak usah bersikap baik padaku lagi!" teriak Jaejoong kasar.

Yunho berusaha meraih tangan Jaejoong, namun sia-sia saja karena Jaejoong sama kuatnya dengannya.

"J-Joongie-_ah_, dengarkan penjelasanku… aku tidak—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar!"

Jaejoong meneteskan airmatanya sangat deras. Ia bingung menghadapi hatinya yang sangat perih. Ia seperti terluka, dan disayat lagi terus menerus. Menatap Yunho lah yang membuatnya semakin merasakan sakit.

"Kau menjijikkan." Lirih Jaejoong menahan emosi. Ia segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Yunho. Ia bahkan nyaris tak menyadari kalau kakinya beberapa kali terkena pecahan sehingga terluka disana-sini.

Yunho membeku seketika. Matanya tak lepas dari Jaejoong hingga _yeoja_ itu hilang di tikungan. Malam ini memang dingin, tapi hati Yunho serasa lebih dingin. Tak ada lagi senyum indah yang mampu membuatnya bersemangat menghadapi hari-harinya. Ia ditinggalkan. _Déjà vu_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued

.

.

.

.

Kasihan banget Yunppa T_T kenapa suamiku(re: Heechul) bisa begitu tega menjahati mertuanya sendiri sih? Bagaimana kalau aku disuruh menceraikannya?

Andwe! Aku tak relaaaa! #abaikan

Jeongmal gamsahamnida bagi yg sudah review^^ (meskipun berkurang, huwaaa)

Saya sangat menghargainya : )

Balasan review:

**Lee Minra:**

_Gomawo_, Let, eh sori keceplosan, maksudku Ra :p

Kok kamu sadis sih sama aku? Ntar aku panjangin hidungnya Siwon buat kamu deh (?)

_Gomawo_ sudah review ^^

**Aya'KYU:**

Ini sudah dilanjut ^^

_Gomawo_ sudah review ^^**  
><strong>

**Aino Hana:  
><strong>*ikut nebar bunga bareng Hana-_ssi_*

_Gomawo _Hana-_ssi_ ^^ *_hug_*

Ne, mereka emang sama-sama galak, sama-sama cantik pula (?)

Hihi emang kasihan banget _gege_ diperlakukan tidak manusiawi(?) sama Jae_mma_,

_Gomawo _sudah review ^^

**LawRuuLiet:**  
>Haha, aku juga suka waktu Jae<em>mma<em> tersiksa (?)

Iyaa Heechul jahat yaah :( *peluk suami*

Ah iya, _gomawo_ sudah diingatkan, LawRuuLiet-_ssi_ ^^

_Gomawo _sudah review ^^

**Nekoikoi:  
><strong>Cheonmayo Nekoikoi-_ssi_ ^^ *_hug_ _back_*

Iyaa, jahat yah suami author :( *peluk suami*

Hmm gimana yah? Enaknya Jae_mma_ diapain yah? #plak XD

_Gomawo_ Nekoikoi-_ssi_~! ^^ *_hug_ again*

_Gomawo_ sudah review ^^

Review kalian adalah semangatku! :D

So, mind to review?

V

V

V

V


	4. Nothing Has Changed

_Aku tak ingin jatuh cinta kalau rasanya sesakit ini!_

_Seharusnya aku tak jatuh dalam pesonamu, Jung Yunho!_

_Kau benar-benar menjijikkan!_

.

.

.

Proudly present:

"**Crazy Thing: My Tutor! part. 4"**

.

.

By:

Shin Ah Chan

.

.

Rated: T

.

.

Main cast:

Jaejoong JYJ

Yunho TVXQ

Heechul Super Junior

.

.

Cameo:

Yoochun JYJ and Changmin TVXQ as staff

Junsu JYJ as Jaejoong's friend

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and Kyuhyun Super Junior as Jaejoong's friends

Tan Hankyung Super Junior as staff

.

.

Warning: typo(s), alur kecepetan, abal, gender switch

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

"_Kau menjijikkan." Lirih Jaejoong menahan emosi. Ia segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Yunho. Ia bahkan nyaris tak menyadari kalau kakinya beberapa kali terkena pecahan sehingga terluka disana-sini._

_Yunho membeku seketika. Matanya tak lepas dari Jaejoong hingga yeoja itu hilang di tikungan. Malam ini memang dingin, tapi hati Yunho serasa lebih dingin. Tak ada lagi senyum indah yang mampu membuatnya bersemangat menghadapi hari-harinya. Ia ditinggalkan. Déjà vu._

.

_**Part Four: Nothing has changed**_

Semalaman penuh Jaejoong tidak tidur. Ia terus menangis hingga matanya membengkak. Siswa-siswi kelas VIP yang lain cukup dikejutkan dengan penampilan Jaejoong yang sangat langka ini. Ia hanya memakai _t-shirt_ merah, _cardigan_ cokelat dan celana _jeans _selutut untuk kunjungan ke beberapa kuil dan tempat-tempat terkenal di Kyoto. Bahkan saat siswi yang lain heboh berebutan mengambil air awet muda dari kuil Kiyomizu, Jaejoong hanya melirik sekilas tanpa minat. Ia lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berada tak jauh dari kuil.

"Kenapa kau selalu sendirian?"

Ah, lagi-lagi suara itu—pikir Jaejoong malas.

"Tidak juga." Balas Jaejoong singkat.

"Hari ini aku belum melihatmu bersama-sama Yunho." Ucap Hankyung lagi. Ah, rupanya dia yang bersama Jaejoong saat ini.

"Haruskah?" tanya Jajeoong malas. Hankyung menatap Jaejoong agak lama—sebelum menemukan keanehan pada diri_ yeoja_ itu.

"Kau habis menangis?" Ucapnya tak percaya. Jaejoong menggeleng cepat.

"Wajahmu sungguh tak bisa menipuku, Jaejoong-_ssi_." Ucap Hankyung dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan—menurut Jaejoong.

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Jaejoong dingin. Hankyung hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Memang, _namja _yang berniat mendekati seorang Kim Jaejoong harus mempunyai mental yang kuat.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Hankyung lagi. Jaejoong menatap malas ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau terus bertanya hal-hal seperti itu? Kau tau aku sedang tidak _mood_?" keluh Jaejoong salah tempat. Karena, Hankyung justru semakin gencar menyerbunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti ada masalah. Kenapa kau tak mau membaginya denganku?" ucap Hankyung lagi. Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya pelan, mencoba menahan rasa kesal yang bertumpuk dengan rasa sakit yang menderanya sejak tadi malam.

"Karena aku malas pada orang tua sepertimu. Sudahlah, jangan dibicarakan lagi!" teriak Jaejoong kasar.

Hankyung menurut, meski agak sakit hati karena dikatakan tua. Oh ayolah, perbedaan umur mereka mungkin hanya sekitar lima tahunan saja. Bahkan, dirinya masih lebih muda dari Yunho.

Mereka duduk dalam diam dan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti. Hankyung terlihat sesekali berpikir, lalu melirik _yeoja _di sampingnya itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Ia hanya melamun atau sesekali memperhatikan keramaian.

Tak terasa waktu kunjungan sudah hampir habis. Dari kejauhan tampaklah siswi-siswi kelas VIP sedang membawa banyak jimat seperti jimat keberuntungan, kesuksesan, maupun cinta. Mereka mendekati bangku tempat Jaejoong dan Hankyung duduk.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, aku membelikanmu satu." Ucap Sungmin riang sambil memberikan sebuah jimat yang cukup unik.

"Ini jimat apa, Sungmin-_ah_?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Seumur-umur tinggal di Jepang, ia belum pernah membeli benda-benda seperti ini.

"Rahasia, rasakan saja khasiatnya, siapa tahu manjur." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil nyengir.

"Yah pelit." Gerutu Jaejoong. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk malah menjulurkan lidah mereka bersamaan.

"Salah sendiri nggak mau cerita." Ucap mereka bersamaan pula. Memang sudah cukup memenuhi kriteria sebagai sepasang anak kembar. Namun, bukannya bermuram durja seperti saat bersama Hankyung tadi, Jaejoong malah tertawa pelan—merasa sedikit terhibur.

"_Gomawo_." Ucap Jaejoong singkat, namun penuh makna. Ia betul-betul bersyukur bisa berteman dengan mereka. Yah, meskipun pada awalnya itu karena bantuan Yunho.

"Kau ini berterimakasih terus,_ kajja_ kita kembali ke bis." Ucap Junsu sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Hangat, dan menenangkan.

Rupanya semuanya telah berkumpul di dalam bis. Kalau biasanya Yunho akan mengerjai Jaejoong dengan duduk di sebelah tempat duduknya, kali ini tidak. _Namja_ itu membiarkan dirinya duduk di belakang bersama Heechul. Melihat kedekatan mereka dan raut wajah Heechul yang berseri-seri, hati Jaejoong terasa sakit.

"Ng—Jaejoong-ah, kau mau duduk dengan Junsu atau denganku?" tawar Kyuhyun karena menyadari ke arah mana pandangan Jaejoong. Meskipun ia _namja_, tapi ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kita bertiga saja, kan ada tiga _seat_." Ucap Jaejoong ramah. Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya supaya ia tak merasa sakit lagi. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki teman seperti mereka—hal yang selalu ia pikirkan berulang-ulang.

"Tapi kan sempit, biar Junsu bersamaku saja, dan Jaejoong-_agashi_ bersama Kyuhyun." Tawar Yoochun yang duduk di belakang Kyuhyun. Rupanya ia mencuri dengar sejak tadi.

"_Ya_! Kau memanggil Jaejoong dengan '_agashi_' sedangkan denganku atau Junsu kau hanya memanggil nama saja." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Ia memang merasa seluruh staf pilih kasih terhadap Jaejoong—meski ia tidak membenci Jaejoong.

"Karena dia kan _yeoja_-nya tutor senior." Ucap Yoochun asal—langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari Changmin yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya nyengir lebar menyadari kesalahannya.

"K-_kajja_ kau duduk di sini saja, Jaejoong-_ah_. Biar Junsu bersama Yoochun-_hyung_." Tawar Kyuhyun cepat—menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ia terus menunduk tanpa menyadari adanya keganjilan aktifitas di _seat _tepat di belakangnya. Yah, sebenarnya hanya seorang _namja_ yang sedang meronta-ronta kesakitan akibat tarikan keras di hidungnya oleh _namja _yang lain. Beginilah pelajaran bagi orang yang asal bicara. _Poor_ Yoochun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tak terasa, besok kita kembali ke Korea lagi." Ucap Junsu sambil mendesah kecewa.

Mereka sedang berkumpul di kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka di Jepang, dan rupanya mereka belum cukup puas menikmati liburan kali ini. Yah, meski sebenarnya bukan seratus persen liburan. Mereka masih harus menyelesaikan laporan untuk _study tour_ ini. Namun, rupanya mereka tak begitu memperdulikannya dan malah sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain. Yah, setidaknya dengan berkumpul bersama mereka bisa jauh lebih akrab dari sebelumnya.

"_Ne_, kalau begitu cepat kau tembak dia, Junsu-_ah_! Bukankah kita sulit bertemu dengannya di sekolah?" saran Sungmin yang segera membuat berpasang-pasang mata membelalak.

"_Mwo_? Junsu-_ah_? Siapa orang yang kausukai?" kata Eunhyuk penasaran. Yang lain segera memperhatikan Junsu seksama—membuat _yeoja _lembut itu tersipu malu.

"E-eh? Bu-bukan siapa-siapa Eunhyuk-_ah_." Ucap Junsu cepat—membuat Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa.

"Sudah, jujur saja Junsu-_ah_, kan kita satu keluarga?" ucap Jaejoong asal yang justru membuat keempat orang lain tersenyum ke arahnya. Jaejoong yang menyadari ini segera menunduk karena pipinya telah merona merah.

"_Arraseo_ Jaejoong-_ah_. Ng—sebenarnya aku menyukai Changmin-_oppa_." Ucap Junsu singkat, dan spontan membuat ketiga orang lainnya—tentu saja minus Sungmin, saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"_Mwo_? Kaki tangan tutor senior itu?" ucap Eunhyuk tak percaya. Junsu tersenyum malu-malu, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"_Ne_, sebetulnya beberapa hari yang lalu—"

.

~Flashback 4 days ago~

.

"_Aiissh_ bagaimana bisa bukuku ketinggalan? Jadi harus memutar jauh, kan." Gerutu Junsu entah pada siapa. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri koridor demi koridor yang mulai sepi. Tak sengaja ia melihat ke arah gedung utama dan menemukan seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik tengah berbicara dengan seorang _namja_. _Namja_ itu memunggungi Junsu, jadi ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"_Oppa_, _saranghae_. _Jeongmal saranghae_."

_Mwo_? Suara _yeoja _itu yang cukup keras—mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat, jadi membuat Junsu yang sedang terburu-buru menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mencoba mencuri dengar percakapan mereka dengan modus bermain _handphone _di balik pepohonan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ng—apa kau sedang menembakku?" ucap namja itu sambil menggaruk lehernya.

'_Tentu saja ia sedang menembakmu, kau pikir ia sedang apa_?' batin Junsu gemas. Tidak hanya mencuri dengar saja, kali ini ia mengintip melalui celah pepohonan.

"_Ne_, _oppa_. Maukah kau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

_Aigoo yeoja_ ini pemberani dan terang-terangan sekali, bisa kutaksir ia pasti sekitar kelas 3 SMA—teriak Junsu dalam hati.

_Namja_ itu terlihat semakin gelisah, ia terus menggaruk lehernya berulang kali. Sang _yeoja _yang sudah mulai gugup, kini memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan _namja _itu.

"_Oppa_, jawablah, _jebal_." Paksa _yeoja_ itu. Namun_ namja_ itu tetap bergeming.

"_Oppa_!" _yeoja_ itu berteriak cukup kencang. Refleks _namja_ itu menarik tangannya dari _yeoja _itu untuk menutupi telinganya.

"_Ne_, _ne_, akan kujawab!" ucap _namja_ itu sedikit kesal. Bagaimana pun juga ia sedang berpikir keras tadi.

Sang _yeoja _terlihat tegang sekarang. _Namja _tersebut mendekati _yeoja _itu, lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Kau ini masih kecil, tidak pantas denganku yang sudah besar." Ucapnya tanpa dosa—membuat _yeoja_ tadi segera mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"_Yah_! _Oppa_! Aku ini sudah kelas 3 SMA!"

Yah, tebakan Junsu benar. Namun sang _namja _malah terkikik geli menanggapinya.

"_Ne_,_ ne_, aku akan serius sekarang. Aku tak bisa berpacaran denganmu, Jinri-_ah_. _Mianhae_." Ucap namja tersebut, membuat sang _yeoja _sedikit tersentak.

"_Wa-waeyo_, _oppa_?" ucap sang yeoja—Choi Jinri, tergagap. Ia tak kuasa menahan airmata yang sudah akan mengalir deras di pipinya yang putih itu.

"Jangan menangis. Hmm—ini semua demi Yunho-_hyung_. Aku tak bisa berpacaran denganmu karena Yunho-_hyung_."

Sontak Junsu maupun Jinri membelalakkan mata mereka lebar-lebar. Jinri sendiri memandang aneh ke arah _namja_ itu sampai sang _namja _menyadari kesalahan pemilihan katanya.

"Maksudku bukan begitu! _Aiiishh_.. aku cuma merasa tak enak dengan Yunho-_hyung_ kalau sampai berpacaran denganmu. Aku akan menunggu hingga Yunho-_hyung _mempunyai seorang _yeojachingu _dulu, baru aku bisa berpacaran denganmu."

_Aiissh_ mana mungkin seperti itu, itu pasti hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat—batin Junsu. Ternyata Jinri pun berpikiran sama.

Jinri menatap _namja_ itu dengan pandangan sayu. Bagaimanapun ia tak merasa kalau _namja_ itu mencintainya, mungkin _namja _itu hanya merasa tak enak dengan pernyataan cintanya saja lalu membuat alasan tak masuk akal seperti itu.

"Ti-tidak usah, _oppa_. Aku menyerah saja."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jinri segera berlari meninggalkan _namja_ itu. Sang _namja_ yang sejak tadi memunggungi Junsu, kini perlahan-lahan membalikkan tubuhnya.

'_Omona… ternyata namja itu Shim Changmin, salah satu staf SM International School_.' Batin Junsu.

Changmin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri—persis seperti orang yang sedang frustasi.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakannya? Kenapa aku tak memintanya menunggu sebentar saja? _Aiissh_… padahal aku sudah sangat bahagia tadi."

'_Eh? Jadi itu tak dibuat-buat? Jadi ia memang benar-benar menyayangi yeoja itu? Tapi ia memikirkan kebahagiaan tutor senior?_'

Deg!

Perlahan tapi pasti sebuah hentakan kecil terasa di dalam dada Junsu, mengalun lembut bagaikan sebuah melodi. Junsu tersenyum sambil memperhatikan sosok yang kini sedang berbalik dan menjauhinya tersebut.

"Shim Changmin…."

.

~Flashback End~

.

"Kyaaaa jadi begitu ceritanya, dia mengagumkan yah." Ucap Junsu kegirangan. Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Jaejoong saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

'_Lucu sekali melihat Junsu yang biasanya kalem jadi seperti ini.' _Pikir Jaejoong tanpa menyadari keanehan dalam cerita Junsu. Sementara Cho Kyuhyun, rupanya ia masih asyik dengan pacarnya. Ya, tak lain tak bukan adalah _playstation portable_-nya atau yang biasa kita sebut PSP.

"Dia memang mengagumkan, Junsu-ah. Jangan lupakan senyumannya yang manis itu." Ucap Eunhyuk ikut kegirangan. Namun Junsu malah menatap_ ilfeel_ ke arah Eunhyuk.

"_Yah_! Kau jangan menyukainya juga, Eunhyuk-_ah_." Protes Junsu.

"_Anniya_! Pokoknya kau harus menembaknya, sekarang!" titah Eunhyuk membuat berpasang-pasang mata membulat—termasuk milik Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu bahkan rela mempause_ game_-nya demi mendengar kalimat terkutuk Eunhyuk itu.

"_Mwo_? Se-sekarang?" ucap Junsu terbata. Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat, sedangkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. Bagaimana bisa seorang Xiah Junsu yang pemalu dan lemah lembut menembak seseorang?

"Ta-tapi aku belum—"

"_Aiiish_… besok kita kan sudah kembali ke Korea. Lebih baik kita ciptakan kenangan yang indah di sini."

Ucapan Eunhyuk bukan tanpa alasan. Jika kita menyukai seseorang memang lebih baik diungkapkan saja, bukan? Sebelum orang tersebut memiliki orang lain.

"Hmm—tapi bagaimana kalau ia menolakku? Bukannya _yeoja _yang ia suka pun ia tolak?" tanya Junsu cemas. Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafasnya lalu meremas pundak Junsu pelan.

"Dengar, yang terpenting bukanlah masalah pacaran atau tidak. Yang terpenting kau sudah mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan, Junsu-_ah_. Buat ia sedikit demi sedikit menyukaimu." Ucap Eunhyuk tegas—mengundang rasa heran ketiga orang yang lainnya akan kejeniusan Eunhyuk yang mungkin hanya datang beberapa kali dalam hidupnya.

Junsu terlihat serius memikirkan perkataan Eunhyuk barusan. Pada akhirnya ia mengangguk mantap.

"Hm—Baiklah."

Eunhyuk nyengir memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang sehat itu. Yang lain sibuk menyemangati Junsu. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Ia hanya tersenyum tipis—memikirkan baik-baik kata-kata Eunhyuk tadi.

'_Lebih baik kita ciptakan kenangan yang indah di sini_.'

Kenangan yang indah? Jaejoong tersenyum kecut saat mengingat lagi kejadian yang hampir ia lupakan. Ia harus kuat. Karena setelah ini pun, ia akan terus bertemu dengan Yunho. Setidaknya, perasaan yang menyakitkan ini harus ia hilangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu menunduk malu-malu. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia menunggu di depan pintu kamar Changmin, namun _namja_ yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum juga terlihat. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengetuk pintu dan langsung menembaknya. Namun, ia takut jika Yoochun yang keluar dari kamar. Bukan apa-apa, namun Yoochun terus menggodanya saat berada di dalam bis tadi, membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"_Kau berasal dari Gwangju? Sama dong, aku juga. Di sana banyak yeoja cantik sepertimu yah?"_

Begitu salah satu contoh godaan Yoochun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan semburat merah di pipi Junsu. Tentu saja Yoochun tertawa renyah melihatnya.

Nah, sementara Junsu menunggu di depan pintu itu, keempat orang yang lain terlihat sibuk mengintipnya dari balik tikungan. Terkadang Eunhyuk menggerutu pelan, merutuki _namja_ bernama Shim Changmin yang tak segera keluar ataupun Park Yoochun yang membuat Junsu ketakutan.

"Ugh…. Bagaimana bisa menembak kalau begini terus?" kesal Eunhyuk. Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Akhirnya, untuk membunuh waktu Eunhyuk sibuk bermain _handphone_—saling berkirim pesan dengan _namjachingu_-nya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bermain jangkengpong….. dan Jaejoong hanya berdiri gelisah. Hanya ia yang masih berkonsentrasi memperhatikan Junsu, sehingga tak menyadari keanehan yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, dari ujung lorong tampaklah dua orang _namja _dengan_ kimono_ sederhana mereka. Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan memperhatikan dengan saksama. Nampaknya dua orang _namja _tersebut baru saja selesai mandi. Seketika jantung Junsu dan Jaejoong berdegup kencang. Yah, siapa lagi yang datang kalau bukan Shim Changmin dan Jung Yunho….

"Junsu-_ah_? Kenapa ada di sini?" ucap Yunho bingung melihat muridnya itu tengah berdiri menghalangi jalannya dengan Changmin tersebut.

Junsu diam saja. Ia sibuk menetralisir degup jantung yang semakin menggila ketika berhadapan dengan _namja_ itu. Shim Changmin. Tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan pasti bagaimana keadaan Changmin saat itu. Rambutnya basah, dan senyum yang tak ada duanya itu….

"Ng—Junsu? _Waeyo_?" ucap Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Junsu.

Junsu menggaruk belakang lehernya salah tingkah. Namun ia mengingat kembali perkataan Eunhyuk tadi. ia sudah bertekad, apapun hasilnya, Shim Changmin harus tahu perasaannya….

"Ng—Changmin-_oppa_." Ucap Junsu akhirnya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap langsung ke manik kecoklatan yang indah itu. Sontak keempat orang lainnya menahan nafas mereka, mencoba menangkap setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Junsu dengan indera pendengaran mereka sebaik mungkin.

"_Mwoya_? Aku?" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Junsu mengangguk pelan. Changmin sungguh terkejut karena sebelumnya ia tak begitu dekat dengan Junsu.

"_Ne oppa_…. Uhm, _oppa_—"

Junsu menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sana tegang. Dikepalkan tangannya keras-keras, mencoba mengatakan sebuah kata. Yah, sebuah kata yang sulit untuk dikatakan.

"_Sa_…_ra_.."

"Ini dia." Ucap Eunhyuk spontan.

"_Oppa, sara_—"

BLAM!

Ketujuh orang tersebut—Changmin, Yunho, Junsu, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong terperanjat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Yah, tidak hanya terbuka, terbanting tepatnya. Sontak mereka mengarahkan pandangan kepada satu arah. Seorang _namja_ tinggi yang sepertinya sedang bangun tidur. Rambut dan bajunya acak-acakan. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati teman sekamarnya sedang menatap horor ke arahnya.

"_Yah_! Yoochun-_hyung_, bagaimana kalau pintunya sampai rusak, huh? Kau mau membayarnya?" teriak Changmin kesal. Yoochun hanya nyengir sebentar, lalu menarik Changmin untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau masuk dulu, Changmin_-ah_. Aku ingin berbicara serius dengan Yunho_-hyung_." Ucap Yoochun sambil menenggelamkan kepala Changmin ke dalam kamar. Namun, Changmin segera menjulurkan kepalanya lagi keluar—terlihat sangat kesal dengan tingkah _hyung_-nya yang semena-mena ini.

"_Yah_! Kau ini main paksa saja, _hyung_! Aku baru berbicara dengannya…. Hm, tadi kau mau berkata apa, Junsu-_ah_?"

Sontak Junsu menggeleng.

"_Anniya_… bisa kapan-kapan." Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum. Meski yah—ia sangat kecewa saat ini. Pada siapa lagi kalau bukan pada Park Yoochun.

Changmin menatap Junsu dengan bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian, demi mendapat_ death glare _dari Yoochun, ia segera masuk dan menutup pintu kamar.

Kekecewaan juga terjadi di kejauhan sana. Seorang _yeoja _tengah menggeram kesal dan menatap intens pada Yoochun.

"Dasar! _Namja_ itu maunya apa, sih? Mengganggu saja sejak tadi." kesal Eunhyuk yang segera ditenangkan oleh Sungmin dan Jaejoong. Sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam, ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Yoochun.

.

~Back to Junsu~

.

"Ng, _hyung_, bisa kau cepat kembali ke kamarmu saja? Pasti Kyuhyun-_ah _sudah menunggu." Ucap Yoochun segera mendorong tubuh kurus Yunho. Awalnya Yunho tak mengerti, tapi kemudian Yoochun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sehingga Yunho menurut saja.

Setelah Yunho pergi, Junsu juga mencoba untuk beranjak dari sana, akan tetapi tangan Yoochun menahannya.

"Jangan kemana-mana dulu, aku mau bicara." Ucap Yoochun sambil melemparkan _death glare_-nya, membuat Junsu mengangguk cepat. Ia sangat takut pada_ namja_ ini, jadi ia memilih untuk menuruti apapun kemauannya daripada Junsu terkena amarahnya.

"Hm—kau mau menembak Changmin kan?" ucap Yoochun_ to the point _dan segera membuat rona merah terpatri di pipi Junsu.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" ucap Junsu akhirnya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Yoochun, meski sedetik kemudian segera menunduk lagi.

"Jauhi Changmin. Ia tak akan menyukaimu meski kau mencoba cara apapun." Ucap Yoochun dingin. Perkataan Yoochun sungguh membuat Junsu sakit hati. Segera saja mata Junsu memanas.

'_Menjauhinya? Andwe! Aku bahkan belum berjuang!_' Teriak Junsu dalam hati.

"Me-Memangnya kau siapa bisa berkata seper..ti itu?" ucap Junsu cukup keras sambil menahan isakannya. Sungguh bukan Junsu yang biasanya—membuat heran empat orang lainnya. Biasanya Junsu lembut dan penurut, tapi kali ini ia bahkan bisa membentak Park Yoochun—seorang_ namja_ yang notabene lebih tua darinya.

Yoochun menghela nafas. Ia tak mau menatap langsung pada mata Junsu karena ia sebenarnya tak tega membuat _yeoja_ ini menangis.

"Aku bicara begini demi kebaikanmu juga. Kau tahu kan siapa yang disukai Changmin? _Yeoja_ yang menembaknya saat itu…."

Junsu membelalakkan matanya—tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Bagaimana bisa_ namja_ ini tahu kalau Junsu melihat kejadian itu? Apa ia juga bersembunyi, sama seperti Junsu?

"Ba…bagaimana kau bisa…"

"_Aiissh _itu tak penting. Pokoknya kau harus menjauhinya, _arra_? Changmin sudah menyukai _yeoja_ itu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, saat _yeoja _itu mengikuti tes masuk ke SM International School. Kau tak akan bisa mengubah perasaan Changmin."

Junsu tersentak kaget. Mengapa_ namja_ ini berkata hal-hal yang menyakitkan seperti ini?

Eunhyuk juga ikut kesal. Sudah membuat Junsu menangis, mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan pula! _Namja_ seperti ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja!

"Sssh…Park Yoochun…."

Eunhyuk sudah akan keluar menghampiri Yoochun jika saja Sungmin dan Jaejoong tak menahan lengannya kuat-kuat.

"Lepaskan! Aku—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Junsu."

Sontak Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Jaejoong yang sudah setengah keluar kembali bersembunyi di balik tikungan lagi.

"_Mwoya_?" ucap Junsu dengan suara bergetar. Park Yoochun berkata kalau ia menyukai Junsu?

"Aku menyukaimu. Mencintaimu, sejak pertama melihatmu." Ucap Yoochun sambil menekankan kata-katanya.

'_Mwoya? Bagaimana bisa ia menyukaiku_?' batin Junsu.

Seketika wajah Junsu memanas. Dirasakannya aliran darah mengalir menuju kepalanya. Ia jadi lebih _nervous_ bahkan daripada saat ia akan menembak Changmin tadi.

"Ng—a-aku…" ucap Junsu terbata-bata. Yoochun menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum maklum.

"Tak apa, masih ada hari lain." ucap Yoochun sambil mengusap pelan rambut Junsu.

Ia baru akan masuk ke dalam kamar, namun sebelumnya ia menoleh kembali pada Junsu.

"Oh iya, jauhi dia, _arra_?"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Junsu, ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghela nafas lega mendapati Changmin sudah tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu menatap nanar ke arah _namja_ tersebut. Senyumnya masih melekat pada wajah tampannya.

"Sudahlah, Junsu-_ah_…. Masih banyak _namja_ yang lain." ucap Eunhyuk sambil mencubit pipi Junsu gemas.

Sekarang ia yang tak mengerti. Bukannya kemarin Eunhyuk masih gencar menyuruhnya menembak Changmin? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah menyuruhnya menyerah? Junsu benar-benar yakin kalau _yeoja_ jenius kemarin sore itu bukanlah Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Eunhyuk-_ah_…." Protes Junsu yang segera mendapat cubitan lagi oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini! Masih banyak _namja _di luar sana! Lagipula kan Park Yoochun juga sudah berkata padamu kalau ia menyukaimu, kan? Mungkin saja kau bisa belajar menyukainya!"

Kali ini Junsu semakin _sweatdrop_. Bukannya kemarin Eunhyuk masih sangat membenci Park Yoochun? Kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini? Jangan-jangan _yeoja _kemarin—atau mungkin yang sekarang memang bukan Eunhyuk?

Sementara kedua yeoja tersebut sibuk berdebat ria, Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia masih sering melamun, bahkan saat ini, saat mereka berangkat dari Kyoto menuju Bandara Internasional Tokyo. Ia duduk malas-malasan di bis, memandang lekat ke arah jendela. Rasanya tak ada hari yang lebih membosankan dari hari ini baginya. Ia jadi teringat pemikirannya dahulu bahwa jika ia bisa kabur, maka lebih baik.

Hm?

Tunggu sebentar…. Kabur?

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya sejenak. Kabur. Berarti ia tak akan ke Korea lagi, tak akan bersekolah di SM International School lagi, dan tak akan bertemu dengan Jung Yunho lagi.

Tak akan bertemu Jung Yunho lagi?

Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah bangku belakang tempat Yunho duduk dengan Heechul. Heechul terlihat memeluk mesra lengan Yunho sementara Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Nyut!

Hati Jaejoong serasa ditusuk duri melihat pemandangan yang mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang yang tidak mengenal mereka—mesra.

Namun, ia berpikir lagi….

Tak akan bertemu Jung Yunho?

Berarti tak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini lagi?

"Kabur yah….." desisnya pelan—nyaris tak terdengar. Ia tersenyum pahit sebentar, lalu memperhatikan keempat sahabatnya yang duduk di kanan kirinya satu persatu. Eunhyuk, Junsu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun…

'_Maafkan aku, padahal baru sebentar kita menjadi saudara_.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued

.

.

.

.

Ng….. *lirik cerita di atas*

Perasaan makin nggak jelas aja ceritanya…

Heechul nggak banyak muncul yah di chap ini….

Wajar sih, orang baru nemenin author di sini #plak#

Gimana ya kelanjutan hubungan Yunho-Jaejoong? Atau Yoochun-Junsu? Atau mungkin Kyuhyun-

Sungmin? Penasaran? Author juga XD #plak#

Hm…. Ada yang tau nggak keanehan yang author maksud?

Itu lho waktu Junsu cerita sama waktu ngintipin Junsu, si Jaejoong ngga nyadar ada keanehan di sekitarnya =,=a kalau ada yang bisa jawab author janji bakal kasih kiss deh :3 #plak#

Oh iya di chap depan bakal mengulas sedikit masa lalu Yunho lagi ^^

Gimana dulu ia sama Heechul bisa pisaaaah :D #bahagia#

.

.

Pokoknya, gamsahamnida bagi yang sudah mau review ^^

Keep review oksay? :3

.

.

.

.

Wanna review?

V

V

V

V


End file.
